


A New Era

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: A New Era [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Since Dooku and Grievous survived, they hide and try to find a way to overthrow the Empire and bring their almost torn apart Confederacy to power and balance the galactic politics at once.
Relationships: Dooku/Qymaen jai Sheelal | Grievous/Darth Tyranus, Galen Erso/Orson Krennic, Nix Card/ Lott Dod
Series: A New Era [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. A New Mission

Dark days came in the Galaxy. Darth Vader rose as he stepped on both the Confederacy and the Republic and together with Darth Sidious, they ruled.

Most of the Seperatist council were killed on Utapau by Vader a bit later when Dooku and Grievous escaped together.

As for them, they fled to Serenno.

A year or so had passed since that day. They were living in the underground of Dooku's palace, hidden from everyone to be able to think over Dooku's plans.

"Aaargh.... I can't live more down there! I'm going mad without the sunlight!" Grievous said woth despair and punched a wall.

Dooku smiled, stood up from his chair and went behind him. He touched his shoulder and he immediately calmed down.

"Don't worry, everything is going as I planned. You know, no one has to see us alive. We have to make them believe that we are dead, to let the Empire in here and then the plan starts."

"Sigh... Dooku, I don't really get it... If we let the Empire come to Serenno, how is going the plan to start?!"

"The Empire means Kenobi, Grievous. And we are going to negotiate with him, to take him on our side."

"What?! KENOBI?! Of all the people on this Galaxy?! What have I done to deserve this?!"

"Whoah, slow down and listen. Kenobi is the only one on this Galaxy who knows that we are alive. And I guess he's against the Empire. He always was the rebellious spirit..."

"... Fine!... I'll go along with that!... If that means that the plan will continue..."

"That's my boy!" Dooku said and pat his back.

"And now what?... Did you get any new intel?..."

"Well, no, not yet. Card has said nothing yet."

"... It's just... I can't stand it anymore in here... The only thing that still keeps alive is you... And I only continue because of you... Otherwise, I have lost everything... My army, my military authority..."

"I feel you, my General... I have lost much too... Only my droids in this palace know I'm alive... And it's hard. I have lost my people and my Confederacy... But there is still hope... Hang on..."

"I'll try to have some more patience... But if Card won't appear the next week, I'm going to change the plan myself!"

Dooku chuckled. "Alright... Alright... It's late now..."

"How do you know this?! We can't see the sun!"

"I have instict... I'm also tired, so..."

"Shall we go to bed?"

"Yeah, I think so... Oh, I just received a telegraph from Card! He says we're going to have intel soon! That's a relief!..."

"Not only a relief! A blessing! We're going to leave this kriffing place! And stop using this stupid telegraph system, I'm fed up with it!"

"Calm down, Grievous. I know the telegraphs are a bit late, but it is the only system that the Empire can't detect. Let's go to sleep now..."

"Yeah, you're right..."

They went to the nice bed they have and they snuggled in there. Dooku's underground is much like the upper palace, but hidden. It means that it still has nice furniture and hygiene.

The downside of it is that it feels suffocating in there. Sometimes, they go to the upper floors to change the air they breath, they just avoid windows. They are supposed to be dead, and any eye that catches them counts...

Grievous wrapped an arm around him and approached his face to his shoulder. He tried to warm him using his body heat. Dooku responded with a chuckle and put his palm on Grievous' hand. "Goodnight..."

"Goodnight, Count..."  
\---  
The next day, Dooku opened his eyes and he was facing an alarmed protocol droid. He winced, moved Grievous' arm that hugged him aside, rubbed his eyes and with deep, sleepy voice, he replied to it.

"What is going on?"

"Sir, someone named 'Drac Xin' wants to see you. He's waiting outside."

To the sound of this name, Dooku launched himself out of the bed. "Tell him to wait a minute, I'm going to be ready in a heartbeat."

He quickly dressed himself up. The droid called the man in.

When he saw Dooku, he smiled and shook his head.

"Long time no see, Card." Dooku said with a relieved smile.

"Indeed, Count. But it's like no time passed... And you're still the Count of your planet, I see."

"Yeah. Hopefully the Empire will leave us alone. Oh, you tell me that. You have the intel, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. Hold on." Nix got a holo-projector from his bag. It showed maps, military plans, ship formations and photos of high-ranking imperial officers that he had collected himself apart from the intel.

"I see you did a great job. Thank you."

"It was not a big deal. I am willing to contribute to our cause. I'm committed to the Confederacy, Count. Even if it is almost teared apart." Nix stated. He believed what he said. Even if he admits that when the CIS was at their best, he pursued only his profit.

He had to suffer under the Empire's boot to understand what democracy and unity means.

"How are things on Scipio?" Dooku hesitated to ask.

Nix lowered his head. He tried to hide his emotions. He wasn't prepared for this question. Despite that, he knows how to stay collected and be a professional.

"Well... Things are... Not good. The Empire is oppressing us. The banks have caught fire with the Emperor's innovations and we try our hardest to keep up..."

"Oh... It's only that?" Dooku knew why he asked him. He was waiting to hear about the other from the Confederacy.

"You want to hear about Lott, eh, I mean the Trade Federation?"

"Yes..."

"Well.... I haven't heard from them... All I know is that... Most didn't make it..." His heart was a tight, but hw tried to keep his voice steady.

But Dooku saw his stiffness. He lightly pat his shoulder. Nix widened his eyes to the unexpected movement.

Dookus smiled and looked in his eyes. "I understand..." He said with his warmest voice.

Nix really tried not to cry. He really didn't in front of his leader.

"Come on now, Card. Do you want to see Grievous?" Dooku asked to distract him a bit.

"Yeah, I'd like to..."

"Did you call me?" A sleepy Grievous appeared, all happy and refreshed. He knew Nix meant the intel, but he also was happy to see someone of them alive. "Card! How are you doing?"

"Well... I'm actually trying not to fall apart, hahaha, what about you?" His laughter sounded slightly hysterical. Even Grievous, a guy used to such feelings of himself and others, felt a concern to hearing it.

Is the Empire such a _prison_ after all?

"Well, so do we down there! I'm glad you found us, even if that stupid telegraph system was as slow as a Hutt in a marathon!!" Grievous said and kicked the telegraph computer angrily.

"Grievous! We need that thing!" Dooku scolded him in a sharp tone.

"Sorry.... I just can't stand it...."

"You have to control yourself a bit... But anyway, this is not important right now. Card, talk to us about the intel, please."

"Well, the Empire doesn't plan to come here, they have nothing that interests them here. They have set an Imperial governor on Serenno, Tallen Sias. You probably have heard of him. So they don't have yo worry about anything, as long as the people are in order." Nix explained.

"Yeah, I know Sias. His family is well known here. They are famous militarists, so it is only natural he is the governor on the planet... Any news on the Kenobi case?"

"Not really. I only have heard of a Jedi, named 'Ben' in the desert planet Tatooine."

"This is him... We have to go to Tatooine."

"TATOOINE?? Dooku, are you kidding me? Only to find that slime, Kenobi?!" Grievous exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I've got him, Grievous. He will be a huge help to us, and also no one is going go lose anything from this cooperation. Neither we nor he."

"I don't care about that scum!"

"Well, I have worked alongside him for a day when we were captives of pirates... And I have seen his altruism. We really need him, trust me." Dooku seriously looked in his eyes.

"Well, since you say it..."

"That's how I want you. Now, to the plan, Card, you take us out of here. Tatooine is our first and only destination right now."

"Copy that, sir. Follow me!"

Nix guided them to his ship. It was a new kind of ship, an Imperial shuttle. He had to stun a few stormtroopers to get it without being accompanied.

He sat on the pilot's seat and the others next to him.

"Make sure we won't get caught by any Imperial ship."

"Of course, I have everything under control."

And with that, they entered hyperspace to Tatooine...


	2. Intrigue on Mos Eisley

They arrived. The view of the sand and the two scorching suns disgusted all three of them, but they couldn't do otherwise.

They landed on Mos Eisley. The so called famous spaceport.

Dooku hated what he saw, but at least he was finally outside of four walls.

They disguised themselves with some loose leyers of clothing like cloaks with hoods, so they wouldn't be recognised, especially Grievous, because of his unique design.

"How do we find Ben?" Nix asked.

"Well... I, uh, assume we have to... Ew... Ask them..." Dooku averted his gaze, but pointed his index to a bar.

"Yeah, don't worry! Going to do it myself, princess of Serenno!" Grievous joked and with a very heavy walking manner, he went in the bar.

Dooku chuckled, shook his head and turned to Nix. "Don't mind him! I guess we should follow."

Inside the bar, all the scum were debauching, playing gambling games and drinking spirits. Dooku is lucky that he didn't throw up in there. It seemed that Grievous did better in there.

"Excuse me, do you know any Ben living around here?" He was asking everyone he was seeing. Most of them said no, but anyone that refused to answer faced his fist of wrath.

"Gr- eeh, hey, you, don't hit the idiots, I don't want trouble with them..."

"Alright! But no ones know where Ken- eh, Ben is!!"

"Yeah, right..."

Things were, futile, but when hope seemed to fade, a voice was heard in the background, like a Deus Ex Machina.

"Ben?! Like, Ben Kenobi, dude? Yeah, yeah... I know him!" A drunk Rodian shouted from the back of the bar and raised his glass.

Dooku raised an eyebrow, but gestured Grievous to go and check.

Grievous obeyed and went to the Rodian's side.

When they both saw each other, tip to toe, their eyes widened with surprise.

"Gr-!!" But he didn't have to opportunity to finish, as Grievous grabbed his throat with rage.

"If you open your mouth and call my name, I'm going to crush you in garbage Rodian bits!!"

"Grievous!! Let him give us the informat-.... Oh, I screwed...." Dooku covered his mouth and his face formed a troubled face.

Grievous glared at him and cringed.

The drunk bandits, gamblers, former soldiers and any other kind of scum, turned to look at Dooku, then at the cyborg who was still holding the Rodian.

Then they started discussing all together, when they deciede. "Ghosts!! The Force punishes us!! The Ghosts have came to eat our souls!!" A drunk Weequay shouted, and then, passed out.

"No, you idiot!! They aren't ghosts! But the Imperial propaganda hides the fact thet they are alive! We should do something about it!! Attack!" An other shouted and the crowd became mad. They all stood up from their chairs and started hitting and throwing chairs and other things.

Dooku ignited his lightsaber and quickly defended Nix from a glass that was coming for him. Grievous threw the Rodian on Nix's arms. "Go out and protect the Rodian at all costs!! Grab this!" He yelled and gave him a blaster.

Nix nodded and quickly got out with their captive, while the other two took care of the enraged cantina customers.

Dooku used the Force and with quick blows, he pushed the most drunk ones to the side, while with his lightsaber he was defending in the most elegant way, as always, himself and Grievous when needed.

Grievous also took one of his lightsabers and was cutting whatever he was finding in his way. His eyes shined with madness. He was finally having some fun after this year permanently in home.

When they were finished, they stood back to back, and huffed for a few minutes, to ease the intensity of their pulses.

"Huff.... Don't do that AGAIN, Dooku!" Grievous turned and told him, half seriously and half jokingly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist not calling your name..." Dooku said and his lips formed a wry smile. He wiped some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Let's go now, we have a Rodian to interrogate...", He pulled Grievous's arm.

 _He always likes to show that he's taking the lead!_ Grievous 'smiled' to himself and followed him.

Outside, Nix and the guy waited for them.

"Are you alright?" Nix said in a worried tone.

"Better than ever, dear!" Dooku said with sarcastic easiness and his hand swept his shoulder.

Nix chuckled with relief and then everyone turned to the Rodian.

"Soooo, Greedo..."


	3. The Reunion

"You asked me about Kenobi... Well, he's hiding in a hut near the Moisture Farms! Please don't kill me!" Greedo said with fear, as Grievous glared at him.

"You don't have to be afraid about anything, Greedo! We only want to know were Kenobi is!" Dookus words were meant to calm him, but they didn't sound that way.

"W- well, I told you! A few meters away from Owen Lars' home!!"

"And where is that??" Dooku continued with the _I'm going to murder you_ look and approached his face to the scared bounty hunter.

"Well, I'll give you a map!! But please, leave me alone after that, I haven't done a- anything...."

"Well, you have done stupid things in the past, but, eh, forgiven, since you are so kind to give us the info." Dooku said and grabbed the map from his hands. "Dismissed, Greedo."

The three of them headed to the direction the map showed, while Greedo thanked the Force he wasn't crushed by Grievous' promising claws and went back in the cantina.

But when he saw the disaster the Seperatists had caused, he disappointed shook his head and left for some other bar.

Back to our three campaigners, Dooku was, as Grievous says, taking ghe lead and guiding them with the map, because he is most calm and focused concerning these things.

"Have we arrived yet?!" Grievous aksed.

"I knew you'd ask. No."

"Simply 'no'?! How many kilometres left?!"

"I'm not telling you..."

"Why?! Don't be so cruel with me..."

To his words, Dooku couldn't help it and cracked a small smile. "Because you need to learn to be patient."

"You torment me..."

"If you call this torment, wait and see what is going to happen when we find some time alone..."

Grievous chuckled and went near him, trying to look on the map, but Dooku closed the hologram.

"You..."

"Will you go back with Nix and let me do my work?"

"Alright, alright..."

"Guys look." Nix pointed out.

The moisture farms. The were only a few meters away. The hologram device made a beeping sound. "We have arrived."

"But I see no Kenobi hut here!!" Grievous exclaimed.

"But I do..." Nix's sharp vision helped them find the hidden in the rocks hut.

They approached it. All of them felt their hearts racing from the suspense. They'd see Kenobi again after a year and under different circumstances.

Dooku knocked the door. No response. He knocked again. Nothing. Again, and again, nothing everytime.

"I'm starting to lose my temper now!" He said, and glanced at Grievous who was already too 'charged' and ready to crush everything in front of him.

"Patience!"

"HOW CAN I BE PATIENT WHEN WE CAME IN THIS PILE OF SAND TO SEE KENOBI! WHOM, KENOBI, AND HE HIDES IN A MOUSE HOLE AND IGNORES US!!!" Grievous kicked the sand on the ground and created a mini sandstorm.

"Quit that!" Dooku annoyed scolded him and swept the sand from his clothes.

But then, something surprising happened. The door opened. And it revealed someone unknown, unexpected. A man with half white, half ginger hair, a grown beard who was wearing rags for clothes.

All the three of them stopped fighting, and with wide, surprised eyes looked at the man.

"Hello there." He said neutrally.

Grievous recognised the voice, despite the horrible appearance, and he was keeping himself from attacking with his arms only.

"Are you... Master Kenobi?..." Dooku said in disbelief.

"Yeah. That's me. Did you have trouble recognising me? Yeah, tell me how I should look like on that desert?" Obi-Wan said and crossed his arms with a plain smile on his face.

"I can tell that you are Dooku, Grievous and a Muun under those robes. No, I'm not surprised. I knew you'd search for me at the end. You need my help, don't you?"

"Yes, I assume you are not a friend of the Empire either..."

"Yes, you are right, but unfortunately, I refuse to help you." Kenobi casually announced and went back in his hut.

Grievous was enraged. "Come back here, right away, you filthy Jedi Slime! I threat you, I'll crash your stupid wooden door if you won't come here in three seconds!!! One, two...."

Obi-Wan opened again, and looked at him with the same sassy smile as always.

"You.... You!"

"Obi-Wan, please, tell us, we do you refuse to help us?" Dooku asked calmly.

"Isn't it obvious? It is your fault we are in this situation now. You, all of you, helped Sidious reach his goal and create the Empire."

"Do you hear what you are saying? It is not only our fault that the Empire was found! It's your fault too, everyone is to blame. Sidious bested us, deceived us, we have to accept our loss. And if you think my plan was also the Empire you are wrong. I had other things in mind, but I lost. And I admit it. And try to change it. And if you want that change too, you have to put differences aside, like Grievous here tries to do." Dooku protested.

Obi-Wan paused to think for a while. Yes. Everything Dooku said was about right. He had to accept that he also contributed to this failure. He was the one who helped Palpatine create Vader, in a way. And he lost Anakin... He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "True..." He said with disappointment clear on his face. "I thought I did nothing wrong... But I was... Wrong. And this is my biggest fault as a Jedi. I wasn't humble and selfless..."

"Well, you are not the only Jedi who wasn't right, trust me..." Dooku reassured him. He walked closer. "What do you say, Obi-Wan?..."

Silence for some seconds. Even Nix's patience had started to collapse, even if be had no clue about Kenobi as a person.

"I'm in..."


	4. Walking on Skywalker's path of footsteps

The evening on Tatooine is clearly cold. Kenobi let the three campaigners stay in his hut for a while.

"I hope the space is enough for all of us. Especially when we have two extraordinarily tall men!" Obi-Wan teasingly said.

Nix, who is the tallest laughed a bit awkwardly, while Grievous was not so pleased with the comment. Well, he never is with Kenobi's sass.

"Shut up..."

"Oh, come on, Grievous, we have to stop fighting at last..."

"He is right, Grievous, try to stay calm for once!"

"Stop lecturing me all the time!" Grievous roared on Dooku's face.

"Sigh... I'm sorry, I know you're tired..." Dooku pat his shoulder lovingly.

Grievous tried not to respond in front of Kenobi, but it was obvious in his eyes that he wanted to rub his face on the old man's palm, like a kitten, and ask to be forgiven.

Dooku sensed it and smiled. "There..."

Obi-Wan smiled. It was unexpected for him, but he also understood what was going on.

"So tell me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Why are you here?"

"I'm surprised you haven't sensed it in the Force yet..."

Dooku closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force around him. There it was.

"Hmm... Is it a child? A boy. A blond boy, one year old and a few months that lives in the moisture farmer's home..."

"Can you see whose child is he?"

".... Surprisingly.... No. My vision is clouded right now... It is probably the fatigue..."

"I understand. You have to rest. I will prepare some blankets for you."

Obi-Wan made some temporary beds for his guests, and then, he rested too. It was late. The suns were about to set. Dooku went outside for a bit.

"What are you doing, there are Sandpeople around at that time!" Obi-Wan yelled, with some concern in his voice.

"I don't fear them..."

The Serennian Count closed his eyes and felt the landscape around him. The sand that danced with the air, the purple sky, ready to darken. The sounds of various desert animals and Sandpeople.

He felt a presence near him. It was Grievous. The cyborg placed his cloak on the man's shoulders, and made him open his eyes and face him.

"I don't need that. I'm half reptile, half droid, you remember?" He said in a serious, apathetic tone, that hid fatigue and sensitivity in it.

"Thank you, Grievous..."

The Kaleesh couldn't resist and he gently hugged him from behind, as they watched the binary sunset together...  
\---  
The next day, Obi-Wan made breakfast. Well, it was only some nutritional bars accompanied with limited water. He doesn't have much to eat there, thus his unhealthy appearance.

"Wakey wakey up, my rebels! Breakfast is served!"

"Sshhh! My hearing sensors!" Grievous complained and put the pillow on his sleepy face.

"Come on, sleepy! We have work to do if you want this galaxy free!"

"Hng!..."

Dooku woke up, stretched, and went to the small fresher. He washed his face and his teeth. Then, he returned to the table to eat.

He didn't like what was in front of him, but he wouldn't complain, since there were more serious problems than that.

"How did you sleep, Nix?"

"Well... Better than I do on Scipio..." The Muun admitted and averted his gaze. He can't see his planet as his sweet, comfortable home anymore. It's only a workplace now. Nothing more, nothing less....

"How about you, Kenobi?"

"I'm fine. I'm used to it now."

"Grievous, did you decide to do us the favour and wake up finally?"

"Yeah, I slept well, thank you!" Grievous annoyed told his partner.

Dooku clicked his tongue and kissed his forehead. "I tease you!"

"Hmm... Not in front of them..."

"Alright, alright..."

"So, what is the plan, Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked.

"First of all, we need your help to win against this Darth Vader our intel informed about. He seems to be a very strong Force wielder, and I don't think I can fight him alone. Secondly, I'd like to meet this Force-sensitive youngling..."

Kenobi looked at him with trouble drawn on his face. "Do you know who Vader is?"

"No... Why?"

"Because he's... Anakin..."

All the three of them were shocked to hearing that.

"But, how?!"

"Well... Long story short you missed while trying to save your skins... And I don't blame you."

"It makes sense... Wow, he doesn't even look like him anymore..."

Dooku didn't think that what he said would hurt Obi-Wan so much. It was when he saw him trying to hold his tears.

"I'm sorry..." He said with compassion.

And Kenobi wouldn't expect to hear that from a former enemy's mouth.

"Really, Obi-Wan... I wouldn't afford to lose someone so important to me either..." He said and looked at Grievous with a warm smile.

"I understand... Thank you, Count..."

"I want to see this child, Obi-Wan. We need these kind of children nowadays."

"I know it, Dooku. So, we will pay a visit to Lars this evening. And you will be able to see him."  
-  
And it happened as Obi-Wan said. They visited Lars and his family.

"What do you want here? What have I told you?! Stay away from Luke!" An angry Lars opened the door.

"Owen! Please! Let him in!" A feminine voice was heard from inside the house.

"Fine... Come in.... Oh, wait, who are they?"

"Don't worry, they mean no harm."

"Well... The gentlemen, I don't think so, but what about the huge droid?!" Owen scared pointed Grievous with his index.

Grievous roared annoyed.

"Argh, don't let him in!..."

"Don't worry, Lars! He's harmless... For now at least..." Obi-Wan looked at Grievous with a mischievous smile. The cyborg was very angry, but tried to hide it, because who listens to Dooku's lecturing again?

"Fine, fine..." Owen Lars said with obvious concern in his voice. "Come in..."

They let them in, Beru treated them with some Bantha milk and biscuits and they discussed a bit about the campaign against the Empire and their plans.

Obi-Wan asked to see Luke, which Lars immediately refused, but at the end, he persuaded him, and Beru brought the baby in.

Dooku reached with the Force, and what he discovered sent a shiver to his body.

"He's... Skywalker's..." He said in awe.

"Never ever call this name again in this house!" Lars angrily yelled.

"Owen! It's the truth, you have to accept it!" Beru said and crossed her arms.

"It's not easy when this bastard didn't take care of his responsibility and caused what he caused! Let alone that I don't want our Luke put himself in danger because of some 'Jedi romanticism'! That's why I don't want you near!" He said and pointed at Kenobi. "Take your rebel friends and leave me alone with my family!"

"Fine... I'm leaving, but don't do that mistake... Don't hide the truth from him... He'll need guidance... And it'd be a shame if he didn't exploit well such Force abilities..." Obi-Wan said and gestured the others to follow him.

"You see what you did?! How can you be so rude to people you don't even know, Owen?"

"Forgive me, Beru... But I don't want this child's life to be ruined like his father's was..."  
\---  
"What a stubborn man..." Obi-Wan told Dooku as they were walking in the desert.

"Indeed... He doesn't know what he does..."

"He's a simple man... His vision is blinded. It's logical to me that he's like that, from a certain point of view..." Kenobi explained with a smile.

Dooku returned it. His mind wondered back to the days he was a Jedi himself. He was always righteous, Jedi or Sith, that's why he never was able to keep up in any of the factions at all. They both had something wrong in them. This needs to be changed, he thought...

Suddenly, something in the Force stopped his flow of thoughts and landed him back to reality.

"I sense a threat..."

And before he could say anything else, a dozen of Stormtroopers appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. Alarmed, all of them took out their weapons and defended themselves.

Grievous went for it and killed most of them, while Dooku and Obi-Wan mostly sent back their blaster lasers. Nix also managed to kill two with the blaster Grievous equipped him with.

He was very scared, because he is definitely not used to fighting.

When all of them were dead, the squad tried to figure out why the attack happened.

"Do you think anyone from the bar spoke about us?!" Grievous asked.

"Probably..."

"We should've killed them all! They didn't deserve to live after all!" The cyborg said with rage.

Dooku touched his shoulder. "That's not true, Grievous, they didn't do anything to deserve death, even though I didn't really like them too."

"Sigh, fine... What are we doing now?"

"Well, if they know we are here, we should relocate as soon as possible... And we should also relocate the farmer family."

"What, why?! Lars will never accept it!" Obi-Wan winced.

"But they are in great danger now... It is low-key my fault that I started this, but I have to do something about it as quick as possible. Vader probably knows what we are looking for out here... He is strong in the Force..." Dooku explained in a hurry.

All of them paused to think for a while.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control!! I have my people on a certain planet, It'll be alright!"

"Are you sure, Dooku?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, then, I'll do it." Obi-Wan hit his fist on his palm with confidence.

"Me too, Count." Grievous agreed.

Nix nodded with a smile too.

"Let's go and gather our things. Go and inform the family. We are going to Cato Neimoidia."

To the name, Grievous cringed, Obi-Wan laughed inside his head, and Nix lost the ground under his feet.


	5. Another Fulcrum?

Owen Lars heard a knock on his door. "What? You again?! Leave right now, I have no business with you, old man! Take your droid and your Muun and leave me alone!"

"Calm down, mr. Lars and hear me out, please, the situation is not as simple as you think. Let me come inside, bring your wife and your kid and listen well to these that I'll say." Dooku said in a very serious, but reassuring tone. Owen, despite raising an eyebrow, let him in.

"What do you want to tell us, mr. Serenno?" Beru said and rocked Luke softly in her arms.

"Well, the Empire..."

"It is all your fault! You are to blame for that, 'mr.' Serenno!" Angrily, Owen pointed at him.

"Well, if I never came here, the first steps of our rebellion would never be made. But that's another talk for another time. I admit that it is partially my fault, but sooner or later, they'd find us out. And I have everything planned anyway. Your Force-sensitive child just adds to my already existing plans." Dooku calmly explained.

"Then, you say our kid is just an object to fulfill your plans?!"

"No, not exactly. Young Skywalker is a bright person who will contribute to our cause, if he wants. I see no person as an object. Only droids can be used, not people."

"So you use this droid too?"

"No, Grievous is not a droid! He is a cyborg. And special to me... But do not change the subject now. We really need to leave this place. And I have perfectly planned our escape. An Imperial shuttle will get us soon, and it will transfer us to Cato Neimoidia."

"What have you done, you charlatan! Are you kidnapping us?!"

To Owen's words, even Obi-Wan widened his eyes, let alone Grievous and Nix.

"Don't worry, all of you! Don't make false assumptions! The man who will get us is someone on our side. He's a Fulcrum, like you before, Nix. We also talk via the Serennian telegraph system."

Everyone seemed to calm down, except Owen. He really refused to trust the Count.

"I'm sorry I put it like that, Lars, but you don't have a second chance to think about it. You are coming with us, for your safety. And young Luke's safety. Do you maybe want the Stormtroopers to reach your home while you are still here?" Dooku asked him.

Beru listened to the older man's words, and he looked Owen in the eyes. She begged him with her look. She wanted to leave too. She was scared to stay. Besides, everywhere they could have a better future than on Tatooine, and they both knew it well. It was Owen's selfishness that held them back.

He finally nodded. "Fine... We'll come with you. But it better be worthy of the risk."

"That's how I like you! Come on now, all of you. Wear cloaks, we have to go to Mos Eisley. This is the place where Fulcrum will be waiting for us."

So did they. Beru and Owen took Luke and went with their speeder, while the other four grabbed some stolen Imperial vehicles that were parked near.

When they arrived at Mos Eisley, Dooku quickly searched with his eyes the right Imperial suttle that would receive them. It was the one with the name 'dread' carves on its side.

"There it is. 'Dread'. That's the one, jump in."

They all run quickly on the ramp, and then, the ship was ready to fly.

Dooku run to the cockpit. "Shen Lavay, my old colleague!" He shouted to the pilot.

"Dooku, welcome aboard! I should take you to boss, right?"

"Yes, I have to discuss with Wonay about a convenience and some intel."

"I was sure about it, Count! Off to Cato Neimoidia!" The Neimoidian pilot said with excitement and entered hyperspace.  
\---  
On the Colony planet of the Neimoidians, they took a way that lead to an office. Still disguised with cloaks, because, come on, the Neimoidians were so closely associated with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and they all could be easily recognised.

Beru and Owen were scared and felt this new place so foreign, they wish they were back home. Everywhere they saw Neimoidians and Stormtroopers. Again and again. Nothing different than that.

Nix felt his heart aching around all these green, tall aliens with the sharp pupils. But he also new and felt proud, that none of them could even look like him, at least in his mind. He held a special space in his heart for this former Trade Federation senator.

Nevertheless, the landscape of this planet is breathtaking. They all admired it, even a little. The bridge towns, the amazing architecture, the green environment, the low clouds that caused the mysterious foggy atmosphere... Everything is beautiful on this planet. Except the Empire...

As they walked, accompanied by the Imperial pilot, they occasionally see Stormtroopers punishing and act violently to innocent citizens that went 'against the laws of the Empire'. And that's what neither of them wanted. This situation on the Galaxy...

Eventually, they reached a building, in which the office Dooku was looking for existed.

"Wait here. I'm going to talk him." Dooku said and went inside a room.

"I don't trust him..." Owen said.

"Don't say nonsense. He is trustworthy! He wants the good of this galaxy!" Grievous said yo him, annoyed.

"We'll see, cyborg!"  
\---  
"Ooh, Eren Wonay! My old friend, how are you!?" Dooku said with a giant smile on his lips.

"Dooku Serenno, also known as Count Dooku! Long time no see! Everyone thought you were dead, crazy, huh? But you lived, you old dog!" Imperial officer Wonay said with enthusiasm and hugged him friendly. "How's it going, lad?"

"Good, good, what about you?"

"Great, I have work, and such, you know! I wish the Federation was still alive, you know! Since Gunray became one with the Force, everything once good collapsed! Like, damn, man!"

"That's why we are here. To help end this regime and bring the right back to politics.",

"The right was never with the politics, Dooku, and you probably know this better than me! But anyway, let's get into our business now! You asked for intel? Specifically a safe from the Empire planet?! No problem, lad! I got you the solution! Unknown Regions, my lad!" Wonay said and rubbed his palms together. "It'll cost you a bit, but that's how business work, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you well, Wonay. You do nothing that doesn't make you profit."

"200 creds."

"150 creds."

"159,99 and we are fine!"

"Agreed. Now, give me the intel."

"Here you are, rebel scum!" The Neimoidian laughed loudly and wiped a tear from his eye. "Man, I was kidding!"

"I got it...."  
\---  
At the evening, they stayed at a hotel run by Wonay himself, so they didn't need to risk anything about their identities.

"Listen. This map contains all the planets in the Unknown Regions. The Empire still hasn't reached any of them, thus the name. The only completely safe of these is called Ceanea."

"What? The one with the immigrants? I have heard of it..." Owen said.

"Oh, wow! The beautiful ocean planet? This is amazing, Owen!"

"Well, I don't know... It's still far away from home..."

"Well, if you prefer Tatooine and the Tusken raiders, then fine!"

Dooku, Grievous and Obi-Wan tried to distance themselves from the arguing couple.

"I didn't think it'll get so rough with these too!"

"Well, you don't know Lars well! He always tries to have to only opinion here..." Kenobi said with a smile.

"Guys, were is Nix?"  
\---  
The Muun was sitting on a bench in the garden, and was enjoying the breathtaking view of the town.

He remembered the good old days with his beloved. They used to visit Cato Neimoidia on holidays, and stroll in the alleys for hours. Then, they were having fun nights in hotel rooms, like this one here.

His eyes were filled with tears when he remembered him... His lively eyes when they escaped the political scene were so rewarding to see... And now he misses that feeling so much.

Suddenly, someone poked his shoulder. "May I sit?" A deep, familiar voice was heard from behind.

"Yes, sir..."

"Nix... Don't tell me that your mind wanders to him again?..." Dooku shook his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Well..."

"Listen... It is nice to have good memories of him. Keep him in your heart. But don't let the unbearable feelings eat your soul for him. We are all going to die some day..."

Nix wanted to agree, but couldn't. He just nodded to make him stop talking without reason. He just wanted yo enjoy the silent night that surrounded them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceanea is an original planet of mine. :)


	6. The beautiful Ocean Planet.

They took an Imperial shuttle with all the clearance codes they needed, just in case. Dooku hoped no one would follow them to Ceanea.

"Wow, I can't believe we are going to a planet full of Chagrians and Twi'leks..." Owen tried to excuse his anger again.

"What, do you prefer the Tusken raiders maybe?!" Beru said annoyed.

"No, but... This will be far from the usual and familiar we are used to see on Tatooine! We grew up there, Beru!"

"Yes, but it is time for a change, Owen!"

"Can you be a little quiet back there!? I'm flying!" Dooku reminded them.

"Well, Dooku, since flying is for droids, why don't you let Grievous fly?" Obi-Wan said in a sassy tone.

"Grr! I'm not a droid! Jedi scum!"

"Grievous, shush, I have to be calm, we don't go to the Unknown Regions so often! Nix, can you show me the map again? Nix?"

The Muun was sitting at the back seat, head rested on the window, arms crossed, eyes lost in his world.

"Leave him... I'll do it." Surprisingly, Owen offered and activated the hologram of the map.

Dooku examined it well, and took the needed route to reach the planet. "Thank you, Lars."

"It was nothing. I do it for my wife and little Luke."  
\---  
The salty, sea breeze of this planet is truly refreshing. The bright, but not very hot, sun was exactly what all of them needed.

Ceanea smelled like holidays. The seaside bars, restaurants and touristic stores were lively and sparked joy to the eye, and behind them, slightly farther, luxurious buildings for the rich and the noble of the planet were overtopping everything. Thousands of pedestrians were busy, shopping or strolling in the market.

There was a big variety of species in this planet, since originally, there wasn't any sentient life on Ceanea, until the first immigrants showed up, mostly Twi'leks, Chagrians, humans, Mon Calamari, Weequays and others.

Everyone, wanting it or not, spontaneously smiled to the view. This one was truly a bizarre place in comparison to the rest if the Galaxy. No war, no sadness, no problems, only relaxation and well-being.

Dooku reminded himself of Serenno. Both of the planet's have similarities, but it seems Ceanea is obviously a happier place.

Even Grievous liked the crowds and the fuss for once.

And, although Obi-Wan never cared for luxury, even he liked what he saw a lot.

Nix didn't really care. After Cato Neimoidia and all the memories that were refreshed in his head, he can't stand being happy anymore.

The Lars family adored the planet.

It was for sure better than Tatooine, Owen figured. Well, actually, loads better than the sand pile they were living before.

Beru, too, couldn't take her eyes away from all these stores around her. Usually, she'd weae the same clothes everyday, but here she could find more and in cheap prices.

"My Owen, can we stroll in the town, please?" She begged and her face formed a veey cute expression.

"I don't know..."

"Aw, come on! We can grab some local food if you like!"

"Well... What do you think, guys?"

"I bet we have some time left for, let's say, exploration." Dooku winked to them.

"Great, let's go, guys!" Beru said with excitement.

They walked through the alleys full of stores. The smell of the local delicacies, mostly grilled fish from the restaurants and street food stands filled the air.

The clothing shops were amazing, and invited the customers to buy their goods from the displays.

"Aw! Can I have a new dress, Owen?!" She asked again.

Lars looked at the price that was written on it.

"350 creds?! No way, Beru, I'm not buying anything so expensive, do you think we have money?!"

"Alright..." She said disappointed.

They grabbed some fish skewers from a stand. They looked delicious and they were tempted to try them.

"Well, guys, these are all great things, but we have to find a place for the Lars family here! Do you have any info on that, Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, unfortunately... We will have to stay to a hotel temporarily. There we can also build better our plan."

"I agree. I hope it won't cost much! I have a kid to raise!... Wait, Beru! What did I say about clothing! Don't even look at the displays!"

"Aw, come on! This ine costs only 10 credits! Don't tell me we are that poor now!" She said while looking at the displays of a store that sells second hand clothes. She had spotted a floral dress. It was so beautiful, she wouldn't rest if didn't buy it.

"Well, we come from Tatooine!"

"Oh, fine sir, let the lady buy this dress! It suits her! Just look at it! And if you want, I'll make a discount for you only!" The merchant of the shop said in a trading tone, like a trader should.

"How much?"

"Is 8 credits fine?"

"Sigh, well..."

"I see it goes to good hands! Good choice, young lady." The seller said.

"Hey, Beru and Owen, what are you doing here?" Nix said. "They sent me to-..... Lott?..."

"... Nix?..."


	7. Reunited

He was standing still for some minutes, thinking that he was dreaming. It took him a while to realise that he was awake, alive, and well, and so was his once and always, one and only beloved one, standing in front if him.

When his mind got out of that brief trance and allowed his body to function, he rushedand desperately wrapped his trembling hands around him. So did the Neimoidian salesman.

Both of their eyes released streams of tears, and they were sobbing in each other's arms.

Beru and Owen looked at each other confused.

"You are alive! Thank the Force!"

"Am I dreaming, Nix?! Is that really you"

"Yes, yes, my love! It is me! Your Nix!... Oh, my, I need to sit down!..."

To his words, Lott rushed and brought a chair from his shop. Nix threw himself on it. He almost fainted.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes... I'm more than great now that I have you, and I know that you live!" Nix said with a broken voice. His tears were of happiness.

He kissed Lott's cheek and squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Where the heck are you all this time, you three?! And... Who's the Neimoidian?" Obi-Wan said confused.

"Did anyone say Neimoidian?!" Dooku said with surprise. "It can't be! Lott Dod, you are alive! That's really great news!"

"Count Dooku! I'm also happy to see you!"

Dooku looked at his old colleagues, holding hands and hugging, and their truly joyful faces, warmed his heart. "Nix had dark clouds above his head without you..."

Lott suddenly lowered his head. "I'm so sorry, Nix..."

"For what?"

"Because I left like that... When I learned about the Empire's declaration, I was so afraid for my life that I disappeared from everything and everyone. It felt like faking my death. I knew Ceanea was a safe option, so I hid here and opened a small store to work for a living... We lost each other because I was a coward..." Lott said and his eyes teared up.

"My love... I don't care about what you did... Past is past, now is what counts..." Nix said, full of love and forgiveness.

It is the first time Dooku see's them both like that. Well, times like these always reveal hidden aspects of ourselves. Especially emotional ones. When you truly want to fight for your freedom and what you love, you forget profit, unjust and dirty actions or any desire like that. And the Serennian actually likes that stripping of characters. That mask dropping.

But at that moment, there were more important things to think about.

"All of these are great, Dod. But since you are a permanent resident of the planet for a year, do you know anything about the Empire's activity around here?" Dooku asked.

"Well, nothing really. But if you want to discuss more privately, I can invite you to my house. Would you like to come? You can also stay there instead of paying hotels."

"I'd love to, Lott! What do you think?" Nix asked.

"Well... If Lott really has no problem..."

"I am the one who suggested that, Dooku! You are more welcome to stay as much as you like!"

"Well, in that case, I have never seen any Trade Federation member being so generous!" He joked.

"Well, apparently, I'm just 'trade' now, haha!"  
\---  
Lott's home was nice and cozy. It had the view of the sea, obviously, and it smelled fresh and clean. And he only had a cleaning droid as his help.

They sat down and explained it all to him.

"We are a band of campaigners who want the Empire down. This is what has united us." Dooku said.

"Yeah, even me and Kenobi..." Grievous added.

"That's good to hear! Well, as an outsider, from the Empire, I don't really know the situation, but from what I have heard, things are really bad... Worse than the Confederacy and yhe Republic commited in the Clone War..."

The Confederacy... Hearing Lott's words made Dooku feel guilty. When he was practicing slavery and conquering, he was out of his mind, possessed by Sidious...

"That's the truth, Dod... Things are even worse..." He finally said, concealing his guilty.

Grievous on the other hand, had still an immature sense of guilt. He felt something vey small in his chests, but this was all. He still wants his droid army back.

"Yeah, enough with this Empire conversation! We have to find a house for this family, and then, the plan can continue!" He said.

"Yeah, Grievous is right, Dooku, we have a priority here. Stop talking like a war veteran for once!"

Dooku chuckled. "Yes, you are both right... So, Dod, do you know any area with good and cheap houses?"

"Well, from an architectural aspect, everything in Ceanea is good and durable, but the lower the price is, the worst neighborhood you get. Shoplifters, thugs, beggars, illegal immigrants and even spice users..."

"Oh, no, that doesn't sound good! I knew we shouldn't have left Tatooine! We have an infant to raise, and I refuse to do this in such environment!" Owen protested.

"Calm down, sir, calm down! With a little effort, you can rent a house in this area, where the middle-class lives. I can probably help you. What if you come and work in my shop? I need a second hand, and I pay well! It is probably a better job than those on Tatooine." Lott suggested.

Owen paused. Beru was impatient. "I can get the job, if my husband refuses. I won't throw this chance in the trash!"

"Wait, Beru... I will work... We need the money. You should look after the child, I'm not good at changing diapers..."

"Sigh, fine! At least you accepted!"

"Oh, Lars, my old friend, you have to stop pretending to be the alpha male for once..." Kenobi whispered with a silly smile on his face. Grievous heard him and tried not to laugh.

"What did you say?!" Enraged, Owen asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Obi-Wan giggled.  
\---  
That night, they all slept well. Lott's house was very comfortable. He sure has done gilden business since he set foot on this planet. It doesn't really look difficult, to ve honest. Ceanea is the perfect place to find opportunities, and for a former Trade Federation member, this is piece of cake.

He hot Nix on his bed, after a long time of seperation.

"I missed you so much..." The Muun said and buried his face in his neck.

"I also missed you! And I still feel bad for leaving you like that..."

"I told you, Lott... The transition to the Empire was a animalistic period... Everyone run for their skin... Even Count Dooku and General Grievous hid in the Serenno family palace for a whole year!"

"Wow, I would never imagine that!"

"You see... I'm not mad at you..."

"But I am to myself... Since I cut ties with the TF, I focused more in moral values... Even if I didn't want, I wouldn't have a second chance... I was forced to live with less and have humbler goals in my life... And it did me good. And that's why I'm mad to myself now. Because I was immoral to you..."

"Oh, Lott... Well, this happened to me too. When I was forced to work for the Empire, I lost all my power and high position in the IGBC, and I became a simple banker... I was working at least from morning until evening, and when 'Lord' Vader had to supervise our work, I had to work extra and be paid less..."

"Oh, my poor.... Have you ever seen Vader?..."

"No, not me, but the boss for sure."

"Who's the boss?"

"An arrogant high-class scum... He had relations with the Emperor. That's why he's there now, not because he has any knowledge about banking and economics..."

"Oh... Well, at least you left..."

"Yes... And they are looking for me now... At least everyone thinks your dead outside the Unknown Regions..."

"Yeah..." Lott covered his lover's back with the blanket. "You'll get cold..." And hugged him.

"Goodnight, Lott... Should I say, welcome back? Or is it me that I returned?"

"We both returned to each other... So I guess, welcome to both of us... Goodnight, Nix..."

_May the Force be with us this time, Lott..._


	8. The Battle Station's shadow.

The days were passing peacefully. Owen and Beru found a permanent home and job at Lott's store. Life was going well.

Our team was staying at Lott's until the next move was ready. But soon, they'd have to leave Ceanea to start sabotaging the Empire with organisation.

"We have five Fulcrums. Nix, who helped us from the inside of the Empire, Wonay, the same, me, that I organized everything from my base, Kenobi, and one more person."

"Who are they?" Grievous asked to Dooku's explanations.

"You are not going to learn now. First, we have to move to Alderaan."

"Oh, dear lord, not another transportation!"

"Patience, Grievous! Our goal is not yet accomplished! Soon the Empire will fall on its knees. But that requires work."

"Yes..."  
\---  
They gathered their resources and prepared their stolen shuttle.

"Are you sure you are going there...?" Lott disappointed said and touched his lover's chest with affection.

"Yes. I have to. After all this suffering there, it is my duty to help with the Empire's destruction." Nix replied.

"... Then... I'll come with you..."

"What?! No way, Lott, this is dangerous! You can't risk your life like that!" The Muun said worried.

"Don't worry for me, I think I can do this!"

"You _think_?! Doubt doesn't fit in a rebels life, Lott! And believe me, I say it, because I was like that at first, and guess what?! Only when I got rid of doubt I succeeded."

"Well, I will get rid of doubt too. Since now, if you like! I can do this! Right, Count Dooku?!"

"Well..." Dooku scratched his beard. "I guess, why not..."

"Are you doubting?" Lott mischievously said.

The Count felt a slight embarrassment to hearing the Neimoidian's words. "No, no, absolutely not! You're coming with us!"

"And what about your shop?" Owen asked.

"It's yours, my friend Lars! You and your wife need it more than I do!"

"What?! And what about your living?!"

"Don't worry about me! If we beat the Empire, I'll have my Trade Federation back. This time, I'll play a fair game!" He said and winked to Dooku. The man smiled to him and nodded.

"Well, if you're so sure about yourself... Thank you, Dod!"

"Successful business, Lars!" He said with a reassuring smile.

"I'll never forget it, Dod!" Owen yelled and waved his hand to them.

The ship ascended to Alderaan. Dooku was ambitious about his collaboration with another man from inside the Empire.

He knew Organa. At first, they were in the opposite factions. But he never failed to recognise his righteousness.

They locked to the hyperspace lane.

"Is that Fulcrum Bail Organa, Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

Dooku only smiled.

"Do you know him?" Grievous asked.

"Yes, personally. He was a senator back in the days of the Republic."

"Ah, yes, I know..."

"Ooh, yes, Senator Organa. What a man, don't you agree, Nix?" Lott smiled with amusement, as he remembered his senator days too.

"Yes, of course, who can forget Organa. Him, and Amidala were the most notable!"

Obi-Wan's face darkened to hearing Padmé's name. He couldn't get over what happened, but he had to stay focused to their goal, before worse could happen.

Alderaan appeared in front of them when the got out of hyperspace, and they were ready to land on the planet.

The beautiful terrestrial environment caught their eyes and lit their souls. The place was undoubtedly breathtaking...

"Count, welcome to Alderaan! We are glad to see you. Oh, and look how things turn out! General Grievous, I never expected yo be on the same side as you!" Bail greeted them heartly as they entered his office.

"Well, eras change, Senator!" Grievous said and brushed his shoulder pad with his knuckles.

"Obi-Wan!" Bail said and the two men hugged each other happily. "Oh, I see you are alive and well!"

"Looking good, Organa!" Kenobi said with a bright smile as they reunited. "If only Anakin and Padmé were there..."

Suddenly, they all sulked for a while.

"Things would be brighter if they were by us... But, look whom else we have here! Senator Card, Senator Dod!"

"Former Senator Card, now common banker..."

"... And former Senator Dod, now common clothing shop owner in Ceanea."

They corrected him with self-sarcastic smiles.

"Oh, well! These are good too!"

"Not when working for the Empire!" Nix raised his index to correct him for once again.

"Well, right, and that's why we are here!"

"Do you have that intel, Bail?" Dooku asked.

"Well, partially. I couldn't get it all. The reason is that I can sense that they don't trust me with much information these days. However, I have heard about a superweapon they prepare."

Dooku's face lit up. "What kind of superweapon?"

"A battle station as big as a small moon. And rumours say that it is capable of destroying whole planets. I have heard that they are still constructing it..." Bail explained.

Dooku lowered his head and paused to think. He knew about that. "The battle station I was preparing with the Geonosians... With 'Lord' Sidious!... I now can see clearly..."

"Did the Seperatists want to build one too?"

"And the Republic." Nix's voice was suddenly heard. Everyone turned to him. "The Senators weren't supposed to know. But since I and Lott had business with the Seperatists too, we had heard of it. And I didn't believe it either."

Lott nodded and crossed his arms. Grievous looked down to his feet. For the first time, he felt a kind of humiliation he had never felt before. Shame...

_We were about to kill off whole planets... And I didn't care..._

Dooku shook his head. "I feel ashamed, Organa. I now realise what I was about to do."

"I understand, my friend. Since the Empire rose to power, many saw the true nature of dictatorship. And they regretted. Because they saw the cruelty they were about to cause. But you still have the power to stop it all. We all do! The destruction hasn't reached it's peak yet!" Bail clenched a fist and showed it to Dooku with determination.

The Count looked in his eyes and their minds synced up. He nodded.

"You just need to hurry up..."

"I know, Bail... We won't disappoint you... By the way... I feel the Force very strong here... And I'm not talking about me or Obi-Wan..."

"Oh... Yes..." Bail looked at Obi-Wan. He nodded.

"Skywalker had twins."

Dooku looked at him with wide eyes of surprise. "And you have the second child?!"

"Yes. Her name is Leia. Breha and I love her a lot and provide her all the best here..."

"I understand. And I'm glad about it." Dooku smirked. "Can I see her?"

"Of course! I'll comm Breha."

Soon, the woman entered with the baby and a bright smile on her face.

Dooku connected with Leia, as he did with little Luke. He tried to foresee her future, but his vision was clouded. Perhaps he is not yet ready for this... Or maybe her fate is not yet written. And it depends on him and his campaign to provide her with a bright one...

Suddenly, some voices could be heard from outside, and cut his Force activity.

"Quickly, quickly! They are in Senator Organa's office! We have to save him!"

"Stormtroopers!? But... How?!"

Dooku thought for a brief moment. "The filthy Imperial, be placed a tracking device on our ship! Kriff, I should've known not to trust Neimoidians!"

"Hey!"

"Not you, Lott!"

"Thinknof something quickly!" Grievoy yelled at him.

Dooku turned to Bail. "Say that you arrested us!"

"What?"

"I have a plan!"

"But..."

"Trust me! All of you!"

"No one had the time to answer, because the armed soldiers came in violently.

"Senator, sir, are you alright?"

"Eh, no! They tried to attcak me! And my little daughter!"

"You filthy, rebel scums!"

As the trooper approached, Dooku gestured them not to take out weapons. "Oh, kark, we had them!" He faked the bad guy.

"Shut it, old man!" A trooped pushed him and cuffed his hands.

"Oh, look at this big guy! I will sure get a raise when Lord Vader sees my catch!" A trooper said with arrogance as he tied Grievous' hands behind his back. _Yeah, if only I could crush you. You'd see your raise coming for you in heaven..._

"TK-12, don't refer to Lord Vader for no reason..."

"You're right, TK-14... Let's go, guys! We'll lock them in prison until L- eh, I meant the Great One, will decide for their fates!"


	9. Easy Escape

The speeder that took him to the prison was narrow and not very comfortable. Grievous was still making faces to Dooku and Obi-Wan was constantly looking him with a questioning look, trying to find out why he did that. On the other hand, he was giving all of them reassuring glances and was reminding them to remain calm and patient. He knew what he was doing...

"Move it! All of you! You are going to rot in prison, rebel scums!" The trooper kicked them until they reached their cells.

"Each of them take a cell. Sorry to seperate you, idiots!" He snorted and locked everyone in cells with ray shields. Dooku remained calm until the end.

"Ah, thanks for freeing my hands, imp! My back was starting to hurt!" He said with a mocking grin, when it was his turn to be locked up.

"Don't play games with your fate, old man!"

Then, Dooku drcided to do something cheeky, and he spat on the trooper's helmet.

"Aaaaargh! You little!" He tried to attack.

"I would do anything if I were you, soldier."

"I'll show you!" He said and prepared to throw a fist to him, but before his hand could even touch his face, he felt a sort of power keeping his arm still, and he raised his eyes only to see a smiling Dooku that had his hand extended.

"Uh oh... Aaaaaaargh!" With a Force push, the trooper was thrown on two others, immobilising all three of them.

The Count jumped quickly out of his cell, and ignited his lightsaber that was hidded under his robe the whole time. He threw it on the ray shield control panel, and immediately, they were deactivated, so the others were freed too.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and started attacking troopers on their way.

The alarms started screaming, and more troopers appeared.

"That was your plan?" Grievous shouted, still confused.

"Sorta!" Dooku answered playfully. "But jokes aside, let's find the prison's office! Precious info might be hidden there!"

"Copy that, sir!" Obi-Wan said with amusement.

Trooper after trooper, corridor after corridor, they finally arrived at their destination.

Dooku cut at the door with his lightsaber.

There, they found a terrified officer, hidden under his desk. "P- please! Don't hurt me! I'll give you what you want, just let me live, I have wife and kids!..."

"Stop whining, pants pisser! Now, give us every intel you have before I slice you in fine filets!" Grievous threatened him, pointing a lightsaber to his face.

"Good good! Search everything you like, I'm leaving!" He said and got out of there.

Grievous growled and grabbed a blaster from Nix's belt and was about to fire the officer on his back. Dooku stopped him with a firm grip on his wrist. He shook his head.

"Why did you let him escape, he can vomit it all to Vader!!" Grievous yelled angrily at Dooku.

"No, he won't. He's probably a lot more afraid of Vader than he is of us. Besides, we need to show the world that we don't mean harm... Only a better future for this Galaxy..." Dooku's eyes were pinned to the exit, as if he was staring directly to that future he imagined...

The rest gazed too, trying to see what he was seeing, but nothing... Not even in the Force, Obi-Wan figured. It was probably in his brain. And it better not stay there forever...

"Come now. We don't have much time. We need to find the intel. Target everything concerning the battle station. Before imperial re-enforcements arrive." He said and everyone started searching everything in the office. Paperwork, digital data, holo-projectors, everything.

Dooku activated a holo-projector that showed a planet-like battle station with a cavity on the northen hemisphere. "It's what we are looking for... The so called 'Death Star'... Constucted by the Geonosians, supervised by Commander Orson Krennic."

"Let me guess, next station, Geonosis?"

"Exactly, Kenobi. Geonosis."

"Oh, great, another encounter with the bugs!" Grievous rolled his eyes.

They grabbed datapads and other devices in their bags.

"I'm going to steal a shuttle, stay there and defend yourselves!" Dooku broke the window with a blow of his lightsaber and jumped down at the ship hangar.

He found a shuttle, threw every trooper or pilot out of it, and got quickly in the cockpit. He started the engines and quickly went to get his crew on it.

"Need a lift, General?" He said in the comm in a humourous tone of his voice.

"Yes, and quickly!" Grievous yelled, as he saw the shuttle near the window.

He opened the gate, and encouraged them to jump in. Grievous grabbed Nix and Obi-Wan grabbed Lott, and they hopped on the ship.

"Nice one, crew! Now, brace yourselves, we are leaving Alderaan!"

"But, we didn't inform Bail about this!" Kenobi protested.

"Send him a comm message and tell him we are alright! Geonosis, here we come!"

As soon as they left the atmosphere of Alderaan, Dooku set the hyperdrive, coordinates for Geonosis.

"Ah, I wish I would've grabbed some wine before we left! Alderaan has the best!"

"Yeah, right, as if we have time for such things now!"

Dooku let out a laugh. "I was kidding, Grievous!"

"Yeah... You did..." Grievous sank on his seat, as a new adventure was waiting for them...


	10. The Phantom of the Clone War

The dry environment of the planet appeared in their view as soon as they reached the atmosphere.

Memories run in everyone's minds. This planet, Geonosis was major during the so despised and dreadful Clone War.

Obi-Wan and Dooku remembered their first meeting there. Their confrontation, their confessions...

Grievous, Nix and Lott were reminded of their weapon. The battle droids. These stupid clankers that could do nothing wrong. This made Grievous let out a quiet groan of irritation.

The spark of the war lit the fire there. And it was difficult to look at it again.

Dooku landed the shuttle. "I wonder who is in charge of this Death Star..." He told them and stroked his chin, refusing to talk about anything else concerning the planet and its species.

"The information on the holo-projector referred to someone Orson Krennic.", Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Kark, we should have looked for more info concerning him! We don't even know what species he is!" Grievous kicked the sand on his feet.

"He is human, I have heard of him. He was active during the Clone Wars, serving the Republic... Or should I say, his profit..."

"What do you mean?" Kenobi raised an eyebrow.

"He new about the Empire... Or had foreseen it... Or he even didn't care about the turn of the things! I know this kind of people. We had a lot in the Confederacy!" Dooku curled his hand into a fist of anger, as he saw the fogged with sand atmosphere in front of him.

Lott and Nix looked away with remorse. They both knee he was talking about them, and that he was right. They indeed worked with both sides, just to earn credits and luxuries. They had no greater cause, and everyone knew it.

"I... I was one of them myself..." Dooku lowered his head and sighed, bangs of his hair fell on his face because of the air. Everyone fixated yheir eyes on him with awe and surprise.

"I cared about my own profit when I made alliance with Sidious.... I cared to learn the path to the Dark side, just to overthrow him one day, once I would be stronger... But I was fooled... And it was a hard slap on my face to reconsider my actions... And here we are now, fighting with the monster we all created somehow..."

He felt a hand resting on his right shoulder. And then, another one, on his left, heavier and metallic.

"And we all fight to correct our mistakes, Count." Obi-Wan's low voice, almost a whisper, echoed in his ear. The man he once thought as an enemy, finally surpassing any limits, and truly coming by his side, because he believes in him.

"And we won't stop, until we will be able... To die without the shadow of guilt pursuing us after our deaths..." Grievous was finally able to say, after so many years of killing and destroying with no feeling of guilt about his actions. And here he was now, reconsidering everything, even if it was too late. He finally had a cause to fight for, something to live, to achieve it. To stay until the end if it, just to see the result happening, to believe in the good, that would finally appear before his very eyes...

"We... Have regretted what we have done. And thus, our souls have been finally filled with hope for the better, and our lives have acquired a meaning..." Nix finally spoke too, with slightly trembling voice. However, the determination and the kindness in it was present and lively.

"... And it is neither money, nor power, nor luxuries... It is a better world. For everyone... Time to end these political games once and for all!" Lott continued his sentence, with a sure tone of stubbornness and motive.

Dooku heard them all. He smiled. "No matter what this place reminds me..." He turned to face all of them. "... But as your captain, I'll lead you to victory, no matter what! For a better world!" He raised his fist in the air.

They all did, and all with a voice, repeated his last phrase. "For a better world!"

"Now, what, Head of State Dooku? What's next?" Lott joked.

"Hah, you did it on purpose, you Seperatist scum!" Dooku snorted and clapped his shoulder.

"I guess we all are now." Obi-Wan said with that sassy attitude of his and crossed his arms.

"...In a way..." Grievous answered. He locked eyes with Kenobi for a brief moment, and he thought he wasn't that bad at the end of the day.

"And as Seperatists, we ought to have Geonosians on our side, don't you all agree?", Dooku said with a sly smirk.

"What do you mean again, you riddle man?"

"Let's say I'll use my old tricks on them... I have my way. And I guess they still believe in me. They will think of me as a god since I survived the Clone Wars, although bI was thought to be dead. You know, these bugs are not the most clever out there..."

"All these are good, Mr. Head of State, but I think we should do something about the sandstorm coming!" Obi-Wan shouted and pointed at the incoming standstorm with panic.

They all ducked to the ground and covered their heads with their robes. Grievous managed to reach Dooku and protected him with his strong metallic body.

When it ended, they were covered in sand, from tip to toe. Nix stood up, shook his clothes and searched for Lott in the sand.

"There you are!"

"Why thank you, Muun!" Kenobi said and got his hand.

"Eck! You're welcome... Where is Lott?"

They turned when they saw a gray-green hand rising from the sand. Nix run to him and pulled his hand. "Lott, thank the Force..." He hugged him.

"I'm fine, Nix... Thank you..."

"Aaah, this slows down my plans! Let's find the Stalgasin Hive!" Dooku shouted and started running towards the city that was seen some miles away.

They reached the hive, after some time of waling in the desert. Meanwhile, Dooku was thinking of they ways he could possibly reintroduce himself to his familiar Geonosians.

_The times have changed... They are not by our side anymore..._

"There it is... The mighty Stalgasin Hive..." Kenobi pointed out, his eyes lost in the buildings in awe, and stress, Dooku could tell. They all were stressed. Grievous mostly. The encounter with the Geonosians was not an easy mission...

"I have to be cautious... We have to show that we are still the great Confederacy of Independent Systems if we want them back. Or actually, if we want them to stop the project."

"Kenobi, you better not show your face. Who knows if they will recognise you..."

"I doubt that, General! They are too dump to realise that this tired desert man was actually a Jedi in the Clone Wars! I'll just go with 'Ben' as always. Besides, I think hiding ones face will provoke."

"Kenobi has a point. Let me be the first to meet them. I'd like Nix and Lott with me later. They remember the Banking Clan and the Trade Federation."

"Yes, Count. We'll be right behind you."

They reached the major building of the hive, and they were stopped by two guards, who crossed their spears to block the entrance.

"Kenobi, may I?"

"But of course, Count!"

"You will let us pass." Dooku mooved his hand across their eyes as he performed the Jedi Mind Trick.

" _We will let you pass..._ " The Geonosians repeated in their native language and retreated.

"Easy peasy!" He said and rubbed his hands.

"Since... When you talk like that??" Grievous raised an eyebrow.

"Since... I became a rebel?" Dooku shrugged with a smirk.

If Grievous had a mouth too, he'd mimic him.

"Oh, oh, here we go..."

" _Who are you? Why did the guards let you pass?_ " A likely noble Geonosian male stoppedthem and talked strictly to them.

"Do you know to whom are you talking here, Geonosian? I am Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems Count Dooku Serenno. Does it remind you anything??"

The Geonosian winced to the name, and asked how he was alive.

"This is nothing of your concern. Tell me now, who are you?"

" _I am Archduke Poggle the Second, my Lord!_ "

"Poggle's son... That's how everything is explained! Ah, I do remember you, young Archduke. You inherited your father's nobility, I see. His death was ideed unfortunate." Dooku stated.

The Geonosian lowered his head and nodded.

"Ah, yes... Tell me, Archduke... Is your allegiance still with the Seperatists? Or does the Empire pay you better?" Dooku took an interrogating look and his face approached the Geonosian's as if he threatened him.

The bug tried to think it over.

"The time presses us, Archduke! Are you with us, or are you building _Death Stars_ for our Imperial friends here?... Hm?" Dooku gave him an impatient, small simle and blinked as he waited for his answer.

_I know what he is going to say... Just wait and see..._

Silence.

More silence, and every second that passed meant precious time for the five campaigners.

But suddenly, a humiliating clapping that was approaching them broke it...


	11. Honourable Alliance

"Congratulations, Archduke! You found them! Let's see! An old man, a cyborg, an eremite, a lanky Muun and a middle-aged Neimoidian! As the reports say! You are going to be paid handsomely! Great, great!" A human dressed in white happily said and sighed.

"Now now... You really thought that you could negotiate with my trusted men... Let's see... Count Dooku Serenno... So the rumours are true. You are alive. So is General Grievous, Obi-Wan Kenobi and... Eh, you two, whatever your names are..."

"You must be Orson Callan Krennic, member of the Advanced Weapons Research in the Empire, right?"

"Oh, yes, that's me! Congratulations, young Count! Oh, right... Not so young! Haha!"

"Yeah, keep mocking me, but you'll see, I'll be proven right at the end... And listen to your elders... They know better."

"Tsk, tsk... Such rebellious tongue for a nobleman like you, Count! Guards! Take them to the arena! They are dangerous!"

"Not so fast, Krennic!" They tried to reach their weapons.

But Krennic kept smiling with his hands crossed. And that's what the crew saw last before they got stunt by some Geonosians behind their backs.

Dooku opened his eyes slowly, only to realise that his hands were tied above his head on a pole, in a very familiar place...

_The Petranaki Arena!_

He had never seen it from the inside, only from where Krennic and the Archduke was standing. At the officials' balcony.

He snorted to himself. "Ironic..."

"That's what I was thinking."

He turned to see a sassy Kenobi beside him, at the same situation.

"Well, it seems history repeats itself. Slightly differently this time..."

"A major plot twist indeed, Obi-Wan!"

"Release the beasts!" Krennic's screeching could be heard from above. They cringed to it, and at the same time feared, since they hadn't their weapons with them.

"...They didn't get it..." Grievous suddenly spoke. They all turned to face him.

"A lightsaber I have stored in my chest for emergency. They didn't find it, as expected. Quickly! I'm going to release it, catch it with the Force!"

Dooku nodded to Grievous' urge and concentrated on the falling lightsaber.

He caught it on time, cut his chain and the others' too. "I'm going to attack the beasts, the rest of you, do whatever you can to protect yourselves!"

"Copy that!" Obi-Wan shouted, and used the Force to push a nexu on a reek, while Nix grabbed Lott the bridal style and with a chain, he trapped a reptile's muzzle and got on top of it and also seated Lott on it. "Yaar!" He yelled, and made it running towards the other beasts and used it to fight with them.

"You surprise me!" Lott said to his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Welp, I also do surprise myself today!" He shouted, trying to focus on his aim.

Grievous used what was possible on his body to defend himself from an acklay. "Alright, uglyface! Many limbs you, many limbs me, go be fair!" He said with a cheeky expression and started dodging all the attacks, trying to blow some too when possible.

Dooku and Kenobi were using the Force and the lightsaber to defeat them.

"Phew, it wasn't so comfortable without a curved hilt! Grievous, catch!" He said when he was done with it, and threw it to his partner.

The cyborg caught it and finally cut the multiple legs of the beast, and it fell on the ground with a scream, finally immobilised.

"My beasts! How dare them!" Krennic angrily turned to the Archduke. " _I thought you had token all of their weapons!_ " He angrily said in Geonosian.

" _We had! I swear!_ "

" _I will deal with you later!_ " He shouted. " _Release the soldiers!!_ "

A whole army of Geonosians appeared from the arena's gates. It was a huge crowd of them. Almost a whole hive, Dooku thought.

He and Obi-Wan used the Force to grab blasters from their hands for everyone.

They all started shooting, and Grievous also used his lightsaber.

"Go after Krennic, Grievous! Don't let him escape! We are going to follow as soon as possible!"

"Yessir... Oh, and take that, you'll need it... I love you..."

Dooku grabbed the lightsaber with a smile. "Me too... Go, you got him!"

"Hey, lovebirds! We are slightly busy here, don't you agree?" Obi-Wan said as he was blasting and Force pushing soldiers.

"Don't worry, I got your backs!" Dooku reassured him and tried to make a man shield of himself with the emergency lightsaber.

Grievous ran with superior speed towards the balcony Krennic should've been. He went all the way upstairs, but he didn't found the Commander up there. He growled with rage, and grabbed a Geonosian. "If you tell me where Krennic went, I'll spare you!"

The Geonosian showed a tunnel at his left.

"Very well... You better tell me the truth. Good luck in the carnage out there!" He said and let him on his feet.

He ran in the tunnel, hoping to find the Imperial as soon as possible.

But then, he was stopped by the Archduke.

"Oh, oh, what we have here! The new Poggle... Hm!"

" _You shall not pass!_ "

Grievous stared at him with discomfort. Should he kill him, or spare him for information? _What would Dooku do if he was me?..._ "Archduke! Do you know who killed your father?"

The Geonosian raised an eyebrow.

"The Empire did! Yes! Sidious sent his pet and killed all the leaders of corporations the Confederacy consisted of! And now, you are betraying your whole lineage by joining them?! Where is your pride, Poggle the Second! Where is your honour!!"

He paused, and Poggle felt something lighting up in him. The General's words woke him up. Yes. He wasn't on the right side.

He grabbed Grievous' hand and guided him to Krennic's hiding place. On their way, he pressed a button and activated a cage around Krennic.

"What?! Who did this?! Poggle, you kriffing traitor!! Let me out! Let me! YOU ARE FIRED!" The Commander's face became red as be screamed again.

"It seems that you are nothing more that hysteria, dear Commander!" Grievous said and opened the cell just to wear him cuffs and yanked him from the shoulder. "Time to face the consequences!"

"You cannot win!"

"You don't know it!"

Suddenly, he received a comm from Dooku. "Finally the arena is clear! If you have found Krennic, do not kill him. I repeat, do _not_ kill him! We need him for intel."

"Got it, Count!"

The time passed with them leading their captive in their ship for shelter in the night.

"I have great news for you, Count." Grievous said with warmth in his voice. "I have taken Geonosis. And Without using unecessary violence to achieve it..."

Dooku smiled broadly to him. "How? You are not used to these things!"

"I negotiated with Poggle. And... Let's say I have learnt one or two things from you..." It was one of these moments that if he had the ability, he would give him a hearty smile.

Dooku was too proud, he almost cried. But he wouldn't in front of the captive.

He took some steps forward, with his arms crossed and with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"So, Krennic... It seems your intelligence didn't help you this time..." He said as he looked down at Krennic who was sitting on the floor of the shuttle, hands behind his back tied still with cuffs.

The younger man raised his eyes on him, and with a hateful look, he growled, and his eyes spat fire. "If you think that you stopped the construction of the Death Star, you should ask Lord Vader first!"

"And who is Lord Vader to ask him?"

"You stupid, old man! You'll never understand! Lord Vader is ten times more powerful than you are!"

"Probably, but he is not stronger than the five of us. And there are even more in the way..."

"You mean the Geonosians?! You think they would abandon me because your stupid cyborg talked to that naïve Poggle?"

"Grievous is not stupid, and may I remind you with whom were the Geonosians since the Seperatist crisis??" Dooku put his hands in his hips and slightly lowered his head to face Krennic better.

"You... Will kill me, right?..."

"For now, you stay here. I will see later when you give me that delicious intel I need!"

"Better die, than help insurgents!"

"It won't be so easy, Krennic... It won't be..."

The next day, they were storing some cargo on their ship to leave. Dooku went to talk with the Archduke.

" _Thank you, Count, you saved us!_ "

"It was nothing, Archduke. Just be sure you report to the Empire as you would. When you need me, send me a holo-message with this device. It is hacked, the Empire can't find its signal. Don't worry. We will be free from this soon. It won't be long... Oh, before I leave, can you please provide me with intel about Krennic?"

" _But of course! Here is everything you need yo know about him. But don't kill him, he might be useful to you later._ "

"I heard you. Until our reunion, farewell, Archduke." Dooku pat his shoulder and left.

"May the Force be with Geonosis." He waved his hand to everyone and they all cheered for him. " _Long live our Count!_ " They shouted. And he gave them a determined smile.


	12. Mission Erso

Their shuttle was flying in the void, searching for nothing, but ready to, if needed. Their priority was Krennic.

"Well... It seems that I have all the information I need now... Hm, other people involved in the Death Star Project.... Co-Engineers: Galen Erso, scientist, born in Grange, 38 years old..." Dookubwas reading with a satisfied look in his eyes.

"This means that we can kill you now right? You are useless since we have all this information now!" Grievous glanced over Krennic, whose forehead started sweating since Dooku started reading the information on the datapad.

"Yes, Grievous. You have the pleasure to blast him!"

Grievous let out a laugh before pointing a blaster at him, ready to fire...

"NO, STOP! DON'T SHOOT!" Krennic's voice shook with despair, his face showing dread as the cyborg was about to shoot.

"Ah, Commander? What's wrong, do you really fear death now?"

"Don't shoot him. Let him talk." Dooku touched his shoulder and he eased his arm.

"You always ruin my fun." Grievous turned to him.

"I'll pay you off later." He gave him a flirtatious smirk.

"Now tell us, Krennic. What do you want? Why should I keep you alive?"

"I... I can guide you to Galen... But promise me, you won't hurt him!"

"Ah? What? This is odd, don't you think? We wouldn't hurt him on the first place, but why do you care? Is it a trap? Do you want him to help you escape?"

"No, it's not that. I've accepted my fate. I'll be killed by you, or Vader will Force choke me to death after my failure. I have nowhere else to go..."

"Don't worry, you're in safe hands here. But promise that you'll be proven useful."

Suddenly, the automatic door opened and Obi-Wan appeared. "Phew, flying is for droids! Dooku, where have you been all this time? Was the interrogation at least fruitful?! Come and fly this thing, please!"

"And who's flying now?"

"I have left Nix in the cockpit. He knows how to fly these ships."

"Of course he does, he was an imperial for several months, almost a year. Trust him, he knows."

"I didn't say that. I wanted you to fly because you know better where we are going. Besides, I think him and Lott need rest after the latest events... They are not used to war in its physical form..."

"That's true, yes. Kenobi, stay with our captive here, Grievous, with me in the cockpit. I'll let Nix and Lott to rest and spend some time together, they need it."

"Of course, Dooku."

"Yes, I'm coming."

As soon as they left the storage room, where Krennic was kept, and the door closed behind him and Kenobi, He started calming down from his panic before.

"Listen... I have screwed up, I know... If the Empire finds me, I am a dead man... They won't forgive me for failing... But at least... If you find Galen... Don't kill him... Please..." He said in a desperate tone.

Obi-Wan turned to him. He tried to see if he was bluffing, but no. His eyes were honest. And scared.

He reached a bottle and gave him some water. "We won't harm him, don't worry... But why do you care so much anyway?"

"Many things... I may be as I am... But... I care for Erso... And I believe we are going to have a great future together... A professional future I mean..."

"Yes, I got it, Krennic. Perhaps you two can join us and when our better world is free of _Sith Emperors_ and _Darth Vaders_ , then you'll be able to have your professional future, career, whatever you want. What do you think?"

He paused to think. "To be honest... I don't like Vader... No, I actually hate him. On the other hand, admire him... I'm confused..."

"Take your time. In the meantime, can you inform us where Erso operates?"

"Yes. On Coruscant."

"Kark, as Grievous says! We won't pass unnoticed there! Well, thanks for the info, but I guess I have to talk with Dooku about this."

He took his comm out. "Dooku, there is a problem here..."

"Don't tell me it is about the prisoner..."

"No, everything is fine with him. The problem is the destination we have to reach if we want to find Erso..."

"Oh, don't tell me? Wild Space or something?"

"No, worse... Coruscant."

"Kark!" Grievous vouce was heard from the commlink.

Obi-Wan chuckled. _Seems I'm too much around him lately!_

"This is a problem indeed... We won't pass unnoticed in Coruscant..."

"That's what I said too."

"Coruscant... I have an idea, Count." Nix told him.

"What idea, Card?"

"I can go and get him alone. I will get myself disguised. The Muuns are not really easily distinguished if you are not familiar with them. And I have to say the Empire is pretty xenophobic to be familiar with any non-human."

"Sigh... I'm not sure, Nix... You are..."

"Don't say it! You don't know how many times I've went to missions undercover! May I remind you that time on Serenno?"

"Yes, right... I guess I can let you do that..."

"Thank you, I won't fail! Besides, _Drac Xin_ has missions yet to accomplish!" Nix winked.

The Count smiled and nodded.

"Grievous, set coordinates to Coruscant. We are going to let Nix do his magic!"

"Copy that!"

The shuttle landed on the famous Core Worlds planet, the city appeared under the atmosphere, and created a dysphoric feeling to everyone's stomachs. They had clearance codes in the ship, so they passed easily in the research facility.

Nix wore his white Banking Clan Imperial uniform and his casual veil when he portays his _alter ego_ , Drac Xin.

"I'm ready."

"Wait, the Geonosians returned our weapons. Take your blaster with you. Place it under your robes. You are going to need it." Dooku handed it to him.

"...And take this with you too..." Krennic took something out of his pocket. "It's a map to find Galen. I'm not lying."

Obi-Wan took it and gave it to Nix. "You better..." He told him with a serious tone.

"I'm not..." _I just want him to be safe..._

"Careful, Card!" Dooku reminded him.

"May the Force be with you..." Lott gave him a goodbye kiss and a small amulet from Neimoidia.

"Thank you, love... See you later. I have a scientist to bring!"

He quickly got out of the shuttle and he slipped into the building Erso is said to operate.

Further in the entrance, he found two guards.

"Halt! Who are you?"

"Drac Xin, Banking Clan member. I need to meet with Dr. Erso."

"Identity."

Nix got out his fake ID and presented it.

"Hmmm... This... Is fake. Sorry, sir. We know no one 'Drac Xin'!" The guard took out his weapon.

"Me neither!" Nix quickly kicked his head before he could blast, and with his blaster, he shoot them both.

"The quality of having long legs..." He said to himself with a satisfied hum.

In his way, he saw no other obstacle. He used Krennic's map. _This better work, otherwise my long leg won't show mercy at the sour commander..._

He finally found the door the man is supposed to be. The map mare him skip searching in the labyrinth of the facility.

He used an old clearance code he had in his uniform, but it didn't work there. It could be really old, or the place is too important for anyone to enter.

_But if it was true, why it was guarded only by two guards?_

"Uh oh..." He heard an alarm screaming and red light filled the room. His code might had activated the alarm. Suddenly, a lot of troopers arrived and surrounded him.

"Ah, damn, I should've blasted the door!"

He started moving as quickly as possible, his tall body helping him dodge what he could. He noticed the troopers had tonfas with them. He smirked and grabbed one, attacking them with that. He hit heads, stomachs, and with his other hand, he used his blaster. He also kicked when he could.

"This guy is an expert in combat! He has beaten at least twenty of us!"

"He's the rebel, he sneaked in here illegally!"

"Catch him!"

But it was too late, most of them were killed by that time.

"Retreat, let's go and report him!"

"Not so fast!" Nix blasted them all quickly before they could report to anyone. He felt somewhat bad for them, but he couldn't do otherwise. _Our better world won't have these things, let's say..._

He blasted the door. He found Erso holding tightly a little girl, they both seemed terrified.

"Please, don't blast, we are unarmed!" He yelled.

"That's not my purpose, doctor! You come with me!"

"No way! What do you want from my life!"

"No time to talk!" Nix grabbed them both and commed Dooku.

"I've got the scientist, ready the shuttle, we are leaving!"

"There is a miiiinor problem out there! Keep the scientist safe!"

"What problem? Is Lott safe?! Dooku?! Dooku report! Aargh, blast it!" The connection was lost, as lightsabers could be heard crashing and blasters firing.

Nix didn't want to lose time. He grabbed a blaster from the troopers for Erso. "Keep her safe, do your best. We are entering the battlefield!"

"What?! No! Rebel, wait!"

Nix didn't listen. He yanked them both out of the building and went out, only to find everyone fighting with... Darth Vader?!

Nix's eyes were filled with fear. His feet almost acquired roots on the ground. His body froze and despair filled his mind once again, like then in his days as an Imperial.

But then, he remembered Lott was there, he had to act quickly.

He run and shoot the Sith Lord. At the time he was fighting with Dooku, Grievous and Kenobi, and to avoid his blasts, he just shielded himself with his hand. It seems that it absorbs them.

"Impossible!..." Nix's eyes widened in awe and fear. _This man is impossible!_

Dooku and the other two lighsaber wielders of his team were fighting with their teeth, Lottand Krennic too, were trying to weaken him by blasting, but it was futile, they were only going to run out of blasts that way. Vader bested them in every way. He was like a mountain no one could shook...

Dooku was slightly hurt on his skin by Vader's lightsaber and his own reckless moves. Grievous had lost a shoulder pad and a part of his hip. Krennic hesitated at first, but he thought he had to fire if he wanted to live... As for Lott... His soul knew his fear... He hid behind the shuttle and tried to cover himself as well as he could.

"Reach the ship, I'll follow!" Dooku yelled.

But then, Vader threw a detonator in the shuttle.

"Oh, no, scatter!"

"Lott!!"

"Shh, don't shout, I have an idea!" Erso said and grabbed his hand. "This way is my private ship!" He informed. "We'll get it and get your friends quickly out if here! Vader won't expect it!"

They reached a small hangar, Erso got in his ship and started the engines, his daughter followed and so did Nix. "Hurry up!"

"I'm doing my best!"

The ship, small and low with slim wings and pointy front, finally started flying. The roof of the hangar splitted in two and exposed it in the Coruscanti air.

"There! Lower it!"

"Yes, immediately."

When he was low enough, he activated the ramp and yelled to the crew to jump in. Dooku pushed everyone in, first Lott, who arrived in Nix's firm arms, then Grievous, Krennic and Kenobi. He let himself last to keep Vader busy until the last minute.

His defending was successful, and Erso could finally set the ship back in track, and fled away, leaving the Dark Lord behind, looking at them with rage from the ground.


	13. The Secret Hangar

"That was very close..." Dooku said, while smiling warmly at Grievous who was taking care of his wounds with some bacta plasters.

"Thank goodness these are very surficial..." The cyborg said while fixated at his skin.

Obi-Wan observed them with a grin of fondness and said. "I wish I also had someone to treat my cuts..."

Then, Grievous turned to him with an annoyed glare. "Well, you see, I also wish I could have my doctor back, but after the war, the Empire destroyed all of my belongings! And be grateful you at least escaped with that ship! You could've been cut into cubes with gusto by 'His Highness'!"

"Yes, Grievous, I know... I just tease you, that's all!"  
-  
"Force, I thought I lost you..." Nix took Lott in a tight embrace, after a long time of having their lips locked.

"Me too, for a minute..."

"Hell, Lott, I had to fight with a bunch of dumb troopers, you had to fight with Vader himself!"

"Yes, but I always have fear for your life when you are alone in missions..." Lott admitted and clung on him, his limp, soft body had relaxed by his lover's warm one.

Nix said nothing more, only smiled and kept him gently.  
-  
Krennic sat beside him, on the co-pilot's seat. They weren't talking to each other. Specifically Galen had to stay aloof and silent if he didn't want fo attack him with his bare hands. Fortunately, little Jyn had fallen asleep by that time. She was laid on two seats, tucked under a warm blanket with her plushie he grabbed with ber before leaving the lab with Nix in that messy hurry. All this situation had probably scared her...

Krennic was looking at his fingers. He was fidgeting, trying to think of something to say, to break this awkward silence.

"So..." Be tried to start. Galen threw him a quick glance that seemed to strip him from all of his worth.

"Alright... I won't say anything more, if you please..."

"...You know something?..." He suddenly spoke.

"What?..." Krennic said almost as quiet as a whisper. A hurt whisper.

"You are the reason we mess up like that right now. You and your energy projects or Death Star, or whatever this pitiful monstrosity is!" He tried not to raise his tone as much as possible.

Krennic shut his eyes in defeat. "...Yes..."

"Is that the only thing you have to say?"

Oh no, it isn't. Just not to Galen. He would never talk about his ruthless and selfish ambitions with him.  
-  
The crew gathered all together in the back seats, Dooku standing up to be easily seen when talking.

"First of all, thank you for the lift, Doctor Erso, and sorry for the turmoil, we just want to prevent something extremely horrible from happening."

The scientist looked at him in awe. "Count Dooku, I hardly believe you are alive..."

"Yeah, many have told me recently! But, thank you again, Vader almost chopped us..."

"What... Is your purpose now?..." Erso asked.

"Well, do not be afraid, I'm not here to arrest you for being a _Republic spy_!" The Count laughed to himself.

"Yeah, very funny, sir..."

"Well, jokes aside. My crew and I have started a rebel campaign. You see, things and sides change... The Empire is a galactic threat, and we can't let the situation like that. Especially the battle station. That's why your _friend_ is also here with us. He was abducted on Geonosis."

"Thanks for reminding me..." Krennic said sarcastically.

"Hush, captive. Where was I? Oh, yeah, you are said to be Co-Engineer of the Death Star."

"Yes, sir, and I feel ashamed to do so, after I found out what it was."

"So the commander here had lied to you?... Hm... Anyway, that's of little importance right now... As you see, we need a fleet. And I have one, on Chandrila. A hidden hangar contains at least 150 rebel ships, X-Wings, Y-Wings and A-Wings of new technology that our small band of engineers managed to build or upgrade with parts and old ships from the Clone War." Dooku explained.

"How can you say all these in front of him?!" Galen asked with annoyance in his voice and pointed Krennic with his index.

"Don't worry. Our _friend_ Krennic has chosen his fate... Grievous, set the hyperdrive for Chandrila. Don't don't have much time..."

"This is my ship, I will do it." Galen calmly said and went in the cockpit.

"Alright then, science boy, do your magic!" Dooku smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"Wow, the Rebellion has truly changed him!..." Obi-Wan whisperer to Grievous.

"I heard you!"

"Of course you did, Captain!"

As the hyperspace lane started fading, the beautiful, highly developed planet appeared and soothed their eyes.

"Finally, a place that makes me glad to see it!"

"Say that again, Count!"

Galen landed on the Hanna City landing platform and they took a speeder. Destination? Mon Mothma's office.

"This is it, our colleague's office. Come on, crew. She will tell us everything we need to know."  
-  
"Dooku! How is my favourite lightsaber wielder doing?" Mothma greeted them

"I'm sorry, ma'am!" Obi-Wan teasingly said. "We're here too, you know?"

"Oh, Kenobi, there have been years since our last meeting!"

"Indeed, Senator!"

"And Grievous! Have you done anything about your anger issues?" She laughed.

"Eh, not funny...."

"Easy, Grievous. So, Mothma, we'd like to visit the fleet. We are in need of a ship to wonder around. We had, eh, let's say, accidents with our previous ones, and our current is too small to sleep in."

"No problem, Count. The map is here, be careful not to lose it, we do not want it to fall in the wrong hands..."

"Copy that! So, guys, let's go. Erso, prepare the engines."

"Yes, sir..."  
-  
"Here it is, the secret hangar. Fulcrum 1 here, hangar, clearance code 3219. Let us in."

"Copy that, Count Dooku, you are in in a munute!" A voice in the comm announced and the ground shook underneath them, revealing a secret panel out of soil that opened and let them in.

"Wow..." Nix said in awe, as his eyes were glued to the amazing facility beneath their ship.

Galen maneuvered the ship on the landing platform and activated the gate of it.

"Greetings, Syndulla." Dooku said and offered his hand to the pilot.

"Count Dooku. Your fleet is ready."

"I know, and all thanks to you and Senator Mothma. You did an amazing job."

"Thank you my lord." The Twi'lek smiled and extended his hand to point at the newly formed rebel fleet. "This is what we have managed so far. Experienced pilots from every part of the Galaxy, dissatisfied with the Empire. Most are from the Clone War."

Dooku laughed in his head. He knew that most of these pilots were not pleased with the CIS back then. And that was his policies' fault. It still felt somewhat weird, having allies that were enemies one or two years ago. But he was also grateful that they believed in his change of heart and his cause.

"Great. Admiral Syndulla." The Count put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Wh- what? Admiral?...." He said, exceptionally surprised.

"Yes, Cham. And specifically, my admiral. I need your ship, and you in my missions. I already have a crew. We will be a great team together."

"Of course, Count. I accept gour offer with pleasure. With our skills combined, the Empire stands no chance..." He stated with gratitude.

"I know, Syndulla. I know. How is your family?"

"Fine. They live here now, since the fleet was formed. We still miss Ryloth, but it is not the safest place after the Empire took over. Slavery is a thing now... And it, well, was..."

"I know... I have regretted everything... Sidious tricked imme into doing all these things, using my emotions and desires... And I feel like an idiot for this, because I was supposed to be mature and wise due to my age..."

"I understand... And to admit, sir, there are times that I can't trust you because of these things..." Cham admitted, slightly nervous as he anticipated Dooku's reaction to his confession.

The older man smiled. "I know. Many of you must feel like that... It is only natural... And I will prove you l wrong. I promise..."

The warmth and the honesty of his voice were genuine, and Cham believed in his words. He nodded with a smile.

"Alright, Grievous, we can go to rest now. Did you, Card and Kenobi check the ships and their pilots?"

"Yes, Count, one by one. Everything seems in place." Grievous reported.

"Great. Admiral, you can rest too. Tell the fleet."

"Of course. Thank you." He bowed and left.

The facility includes special rooms for the pilots, and some extra when needed. Like now that the crew of the campaign payed them a visit.

Dooku got a room with Grievous. He sat on the edge of his bed, and stared the other one. He shook his head. "It seems we have to sleep seperated tonight..."

"Aw... Seems the fleet has only rooms with two beds..."

"Yes, and each room is the same as the others. We didn't have the luxury to build special rooms, you see..."

"Yes, I know... What is wrong with you today... You seem very off..." Grievous sat bext to him, and stared at him with confusion in his eyes. He rested a hand on his back gently and waited for his answer.

"You see... I just feel so stupid for everything I have lost in this life... Jenza, Sifo, Qui-Gon... And the whole peace of the Galaxy... My Ideals were shattered by a temporary urge for power and revenge... And so was my life... You see what Sidious did, what Talzin did... If I was a fool, I would have been killed by Skywalker, Ventress or Opress now. I trusted the wrong people just because I wanted an easy life and end of my suffering of loneliness and discipline in the Jedi Order..." He explained, clearly disappointed with himself and covered his face with his palm.

"Listen... I even did stupid things in my life... And they are clearly even worse than yours, I assure you... I killed thousands of innocent people for my legacy as a Kaleesh warlord... I hated the Republic for favouring my enemies, logical, yeah, but then, my hate went beyond madness... And I completely lost the meaning of life... What would be the point if I won the war? Then what? I would be a slave of the Empire, and everything would be too late." Grievous confessed, finally with a clear mind and without shame. Who else would hear them anyway...

"Yes, Grievous you are right..."

"We can still repair what our mistakes left behind..." He pulled him closer, using a hand on his chest, and Dooku leaned on his body and sighed.

"Oh, Grievous... You give me so much strength..."

"If it weren't for you... I would have zero strength anyway, Dooku..." He bumped his head on the human's with affection. "Only seeing your eyes makes me believe that everything will go just fine..."  
-  
It was night. Nix and Lott were sleeping peacefully in their room, finally away from the dangers of the Rebellion's everyday life.

Krennic was supposed to stay with Kenobi, but he went over Galen and Jyn's room, and tried to convince him that he wasn't bas bad as he seemed. But his words were futile...

Galen didn't talk to him while they were in the same room, as he prepared Jyn to go to bed, despite his constant tries.

"Look, Galen, I was only doing my job, alright?"

Suddenly, he turned, and looked at him with the most hateful glare he had ever shown to a sentient. He froze and coldness reached his insides and he tried to gulp, but even salive couldn't come out of his mouth.

"If you claim it to be a job, then you are not sentient." Erso said coldly, but silently, caring not to wake up the girl beside him and waited for him to turn around, and leave his personal space.

Krennic couldn't move. Only the tears in his eyes made an attempt to move, but he kept them as much as he could, of course mostly failing to do so.

"What are you waiting for? Leave us. And don't cry. You could have avoided all of this if you were a bit more cautious..."

The malevolent sarcasm that came from his mouth poisoned him. He couldn't believe that this was truly Galen in front of him. Galen was always... Kind...

He turned around a left, the only thing that made noise were his boots. He also gently closed the door behind him, minding the sleeping girl too.

He returned to his room, where Obi-Wan waited for him.

"Finally, you showed up. I hope you didn't exploit my good intention to let you visit that friend of yours, eh?... What's wrong, captive?..." The Jedi asked with concern as he saw his teared eyes.

"I have no obligation to tell you..."

"Alright then... Shall we sleep at last? I can't control my eyelids..."

"Fine... Let's sleep..."

But he never slept that night. He was constantly thinking of Galen's behaviour.

And so did Galen. He regretted being so harsh to him. He didn't mean half of what he did... But Krennic's lies and plans as a whole were hardly redeemable...


	14. The Ghost's Crew

"Everyone ready? Admiral Syndulla? Grievous?" Dooku asked, as he used the Force to transfer a packet of resources in the _Ghost_ , the Admiral's ship.

"Dooku, can I talk to you privately for a second?" Grievous asked silently.

"Yes, General. What is it?"

"Erso has a four year old kid. We can't take her with us. It will slow down our operations."

"Hmm... I hadn't thought of that..." Dooku stroked his beard with concern. "I have to adress that to him... Perhaps he can stay on Chandrilla. It is a safe place."

"What if the Empire finds him?"

"Mothma can arrange that. Leave it to her. Excuse me now, I have to talk to Erso." Dooku said and left.

"Grievous, come and give me a hand over here! Even the Force can't help me with all these packs!" Obi-Wan protested.

"Yeah, Kenobi, I'm coming, for heck's sake..."  
-  
Krennic had just gotten up from bed. He fell asleep in the morning, since his horrible thoughts couldn't let him sleep earlier.

He was searching for Galen in the whole facility. No, he wouldn't give up on him. He didn't exactly know why, but he wouldn't.

After a while of searching, he just got tired and went in the dining room, to rest for a minute. He sat on a chair and looked around him. This facility was huge, and he admired it. Building something like that underground was something difficult to be accomplished, and he found that the architect must be a genius, like him... Well, not so like him, because it is not enough to be genius only in the brain, but in the heart too... And what he was up too, was heartless. And he finally acknowledged it. Well, almost...

"There you are... I spend my whole morning trying to find you!" Galen's voice was heard from behind him, and he turned to face him.

"Me?... Why me... What would you do with me..." He said both surprised and disappointed.

Galen hesitantly approached him and looked at his feet, sighing. "Look, Krennic... The harsh truth is that a broken character can't just be fixed, or a shallow one that thinks highly of fame and military positions, that'd kill innocents and destroy civilizations for that, can't be dramatically changed... But who knows... I am willing to give you a second chance... But only if you stay here and try to help those people rebuild this broken Galaxy..." He said, still not looking him straight in the eyes, not after what he said last night.

Krennic gazed at him with a smile that revealed his regret, and his words didn't affect him, since he accepted that this was the truth about him. He was fricking shallow and a materialist... And as he recognised it, he had started disliking it...

"I will try... I will, let's say... Make a new start..."

"Well... That's good to hear. You know, I can't really join Dooku's crew... I'm a single father now... And... Things are difficult for me and Jyn..."

"Single father? What about your wife?..."

"She has passed away... some chemicals made her ill..." Erso said with regret.

"... 'M sorry..."

"It's alright... I have to get over it anyway..."

Heavy, metallic steps could be heard approaching them, and they turned their eyes to the entrance.

"You're here? The Count wished to see you, Erso." Grievous appeared in the room and cut their conversation.

"What did he want to tell me?"

"The girl. She is a burden. We can't take her to our missions. She's too young." Grievous explained and looked at him strictly.

"I know, General. Krennic, Jyn and I are going to stay in Chndrila. I wish the rebels hide us her. We can be both safe and will help. Besides, we are not urgently needed in the crew."

Grievous stopped to think over Erso's words, and then nodded. "I will inform him... Good luck."

"You too. You need it more..." Galen gave him a dynamic smile and crossed his arms. Grievous's eyes shined. They connected with Erso's. This was the first time in his eyes someone looked at him like that. It was a gaze of... Hope and... Faith... No person, or even droid has believed in him. Everyone looked down upon him and hoped he would fail. Because he was a horrible, selfish, emotionless leader.

But now, be has changed. And he can feel the aftermath around him. A rather pleasant aftermath...

"Thank you, Erso. See you around, Krennic." He said and walked away.

Orson awkwardly saluted him and averted his eyes. Galen pat his shoulder and encouraged them to go back to their room. "Jyn has probably woken up by now... Come."

Krennic only sighed and nodded.

Back to the crew, Dooku was counting his members once more. "Erso and Krennic?" He asked as he saw the cyborg returning alone.

"They decided to stay here... If you don't mind."

"I know, Erso has to raise a kid. Get in the ship now, we're leaving. Golden leader, you are in charge here, be ready for anyburgent call." Dooku commanded.

"Yes, sir. Good luck!" The leader pilot saluted him.

"Thank you... Crew, last warning! Nix, Lott, Kenobi!"

"Yes, sir, where are we going?"

"Various places. With the Ghost we are stronger and now the missions are going to be piece of cake! Admiral, start the engines!" He said with a happy smile on his face.

"Of course, sir."

"A question: will we blow up stuff?!" Grievous asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, Grievous..." Dooku smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Woo hoo!"

"Now, look at a happy droid, guys!" Kenobi stated with an amused look.

"Cyborg!" Grievous growled annoyed and tripped as the Ghost started flying, leaving back the beautiful planet.

"I've been looking forward to this..." Dooku said and pat Grievous' shoulder.

"An old friend told me one day... This is where the fun begins..." Obi-Wan recalled Anakin Skywalker's quote and looked outside, in the bright starry sky...  
\---  
The first weeks of the campaign with the Ghost were very successful. They travelled around planets held by the Empire, stole and blew up weapons, arrested some low-rank officers and gained allies. The Chandrilan fleet also helped by taking out Imperial ships.

The Rebellion's leaders were more than satisfied. The Empire obviously not...

"Seems that our old friend, Dooku, has made some progress with his _fleet_..."

"Yes, my lord... I have noticed..."

"This situation is not tolerable, Vader. You won't sit here and do nothing. I need to know where these ships are hidden, and how they were made!" The Emperor explained strictly.

"They are Clone War models, master."

"Well, good... But that's not very important at all. Find the base! I suspect a planet..."

"And what if your suspicions are wrong?..."

"However it goes, we will only have profit. Trust me..."


	15. Rescue on Scipio

It was an ambitious day. Dooku gathered them all in the cockpit. Syndulla and him were piloting.

"Congratulations, crew. We have done great progress. Thanks to our willing fleet, we have achieved great goals, small but important. The planets we have freed are now in the alliance, and more ships and bases are now on the queue. We see a bright future ahead of us!" The Count turned to them and said brightly. He approached Grievous and gave him a discreet hug. "I'm very proud of all of you..." The thrill on his face was obvious, and made everyone smile.

"We are also proud, Count..." Obi-Wan told him, recalling in his mind that he was almost very stubborn not to join him, and laughed to himself.

Nix and Lott were holding each other's hands tightly, being very grateful for their reunion and their better lucks to be around the Rebellion. Nix hated his job under the Empire...

Grievous' eyes smiled at him, and he said nothing more. The long, proud gaze was more than enough. He had found himself again in this small band of Rebels...

Syndulla too, smiled at the space in front of him. Admiral of the Count's crew... That was very big... And he also came to think that he was in opposite sides with him just the three past years...

Suddenly, Dooku's holo-projector ringed. He answered. "The IGBC building on Scipio is for some reason under attack! We know you have Card, our colleague!! Dooku, please, we demand your assistance, the Empire has turned against us!" The scared man that appeared on the hologram said in a hurry. He was a Muun typically dressed in the Imperial banking suits.

The call was interrupted and ended.

"Mak Plain!!" Nix yelled worried and pushed Lott and Obi-Wan to the side to meet Dooku.

"Nix... How do they know that you are with us?..." The Count asked strictly and suspiciously.

The Muun scratched the back of his head. "Listen... Mak only knows... I... We... We were together in all of this... We were looking after each other... And one day, I had to leave the building once and for all... What would I tell him?... I felt obligated to let him know that there is hope out there... And I assume... The whole Banking Clan is need of some kind of hope... And I dare to say I was right... Look, they are under attack and called us..." He teared up. "They are still my pleople, Dooku.... Empire or not... I could never leave them back!"

Everyone paused to think. Dooku made a step forward. He pat his shoulder. His eyes burned with fire. And he cracked a smile. Then, turned to everyone else and showed Nix with his index. "That's the spirit... That's how I want all of you in this campaign!! Nix is a good example. We fight here. We rebel. And that's what he does! Syndulla, coordinates for Scipio, and call the fleet! The war starts!!"

"Yes, captain!!"

He raised his fist to the air and the rest followed, with a war cry. Some hats were even thrown in the air.

The hyperdrive was set to Scipio...  
-  
The Empire had set a blockade on their own planet. So ironic... A a variety of ships were included. A couple of regular Star Destroyers, some TIE fighters, even sime shuttles! Probably because they look very much down on the Rebellion, Dooku thought, and smiled to himself.

"Seems things are not so bad..." He turned to Grievous and said, with a fun attitude.

"I don't know, this is probably a trap..." The cyborg replied, seriously.

Dooku looked at him with concern. He trusts his General. He is a very experienced in military actions, formations, blockades...

"What do you mean?"

"The attack from the ground is probably way worse that in space and air, and they are doing this only to delay us... I'm a fraid the Muuns are doomed..."

"We can still try and save what we can, right?!" Nix asked, almost hopeless, his whole body trembling. Lott took his arm in his hand and tried to calm him down.

"We won't leave anyone without help. Syndulla, order the fleet to form a triangle. One half to the one deatroyer, the other to the second. We will try to avoid any TIEs, and pass through the blockade."

"Yes, Count Dooku. Golden leader, form a triangle, right wing, left wing, prepare for attack!! With my signal!!" The admiral yelled. He got affirmative reaponses and statted the operation.

Soon, the Ghost was flying between debris and TIEs, and even blasts. Some even got them, but fortunately not important damage. They managed to reach the atmosphere, and see clearly the massacre... Scared Muuns, Humans and other species were running to save their skins from the ruthless imperial forces. Nix covered his eyes. He never expected such view of his own planet... Why?! Scipio was peaceful!? Why this?!...

Dooku clenched his jaw to the view before his eyes and commanded his crew. "Get ready. We are not letting it like this! We can win. We have fought a giant army of Geonosians. These white-armored fools can't stop us!!"

Syndulla landed and everyone got out and started to blast any stormtrooper they found. Other ships passed the atmosphere too and the battle of Scipio started.

Grievous was making a kill streak with his lightsabers, and so did Obi-Wan.

Lott and Nix teamed up as usually and blasted with accuracy the troopers that abused civilians.

As for Dooku, he was a killung machine, like the old good times. There was no time for peace and consideration this time... It was kill, or be killed. And be killed was not an option.

"Not. Today!" He yelled and Force pushed a bunch of them, sending them on the ground, while his other hand was busy wielding his lightsaber.

"I need to go to the Banking Clan building!! They need me there!"

"No way, Nix! You'll be killed!"

"Lott, trust me!"

"At least, let me come with you!"

He paused to think for a bit. "Alright, let's go!" He grabbed his hand, while with his other, he made an imaginary shiled of blasts, eliminating the troopers in their way. Lott tried to do the same, but was still not so used to being first person in battles.

He tripped on a rock and his hand slipped from Nix.

The Muun turned immediately and saved him from the attacks, by shooting at two troopers faster than his brain could think. "It's alright, but we have to be quick! Try to keep up, alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'll not disappoint you!"

They reached the building and entered. "Thank the Force, the codes are still used!!"

The building was on fire, and vision was difficult.

Nix stood tall and waved his hands. "Do not panick! Please! Be careful and go out with safety! My men are now fighting with the Empire! We won't leave Scipio become pieces of death, scattered in space! You will be safe!"

"Card! It's Card! He came to save us! He did it!" Happy voices could be heard, muffled by the fire's menacing noise.

The bankers made a queue and started evacuating the building. Everyone was met by Kenobi who guided them safely in the Ghost and other ships that could take the refugees.

"Is everyone out?! Nix?!"

"Wait! There... There are two others struggling there!" Nix yelled and run towards the shattered part of the building, where two exhausted or even dead bankers laid.

"Sir, madam?!"

".... Card... You... Arrived... I.... Great that you saved them... My wife and I... We couldn't make it..."

"What are you talking about, sir, I'll help you get out of here, no one is left behind!!"

"Yes... But priority to elders and children... Our son is in his basket in my office... If you want to save someone... Please... Save him..."

Nix only nodded, and run in the offices. He searched for the basket. Fortunately, this section hadn't yet caught fire. But the smoke had reached it, and the infant inhaled it.

He grabbed the basket and made sure he had the baby. Then run away.

He stopped by the two Muun parents, but they were already dead. Lott was there too. "I tried to save them... They died shortly after you left for the baby..."

"It's alright... I know you tried your best! Let's get out of here and count the survivors!"

Lott nodded and they quickly jumped out of the building, before it blew up.

They huffed, and coughed, and hugged each other close. Nix's comm ringed.

"The Empire is retreating. We overpowered them. Kenobi and Grievous are counting the survivors and Admiral is commanding the fleet. Are you two alright?"

"Yes, Count... And count one more survivor..."

Nix said and looked in the eyes of the small baby... He smiled with relief, as he wrapped an arm around Lott. He teared up, looking at the debris of his homeworld. A large part of it had been destroyed. But fortunately, with hope, it could be rebuilt...  
-  
As soon as he entered the Ghost, a younger Muun fell in his arms. He hugged him back, and sighed relieved. "Mak... Oh, gods... If it wasn't for you, Scipio would've been destroyed..."

"No... You are the one that saved us. And your team... Thank you all..." Mak smiled with gratitude. "So... Where are we staying now?"

"Chandrila. This is where we keep our refugees and pretty much everything. Our Rebellion is still under development, you see... But we have made great progress, the truth is..."

"I'm glad to hear this. Oh, mr. Dod. Thank you too. Nice to see you again..."

"Me too, kid..."

"This was a tough one, but we made it. The Empire didn't realise that they destroyed their own building..." Dooku appeared and said.

"True, they are karking fools!" Grievous added.

"I will sound arrogant, but they have no chance against us!" Obi-Wan hit his palm with his fist.

"Together, we are stronger... We only need more allies for this _together_..."


	16. How things turned...

"I see we have also small refugees, Nix... Well, I suppose they can take him to the orphanage..." Dooku said and looked at the baby Muun.

As they were busy with counting survivors, a loud noise of a hologram emerging could be heard from the ruins.

"Very impressive, Count... But these were not our true intentions..."

This not so familiar, dark, chilly voice could be heard by a giant holo-projector in the almost destroyed IGBC building. He turned to the hologram, and saw the masked face of the ruthless predator. He gritted his teeth.

"What do you want from your own followers, Vader?!" He yelled at the rather peaceful hologram before him.

"What have they done to you?! You seek us, not innocent lives!!"

"How do you know what I truly want, Dooku Serenno?..."

Dooku took a deep breath to calm himself down. He had to present a calm self, not afraid at all... But he failed as he saw... Probably the worst thing he could possibly witness in his whole life of almost 85 years...

His feet couldn't keep him stabding for much. He lost his balance. Grievous rushed to assist him stand. He couldn't talk... He couldn't move, he had frozen in place...

"You see, Count?! You see what I was up to? That's what happens when you try to play the tough to the Emperor. I... I should have killed you long before... But you bested me back then... Buy have you heard the old saying? The one that laughs last, laughs better!"

Carannia on fire. The people of Serenno on the run, to save their skins feom the raging Imperial troopers of every kind... Men, women, even children were the victims of a truly unfair massacre. Innocent people...

The hologram wasn't deactivating. Vader's sadism was beyond limits. He wanted to see Dooku break down over the image of his worst nightmares...

But he instead clenched his fist, tightly. "Prepare my fleet... I won't repeat it, Grievous!! Don't stand like that!"

"I- immediately, Count! You heard him, Admiral!"

Syndulla nodded and called the fleet. "New attack on Serenno! Bring every ship, things are serious!! Everything is on fire!"

"Copy that, Admiral!" The leader pilot's voice was heard from the commlink.

Dooku impatiently grabbed Grievous' hand and shoved everyone in the Ghost. "We. Have. No. Time, Admiral! Set the hyperdrive to Serenno immediately!!" He yelled through gritted teeth.

"Yessir, immediately, sir!!"

He didn't care if this retaliation attack was to make them lose time... He wouldn't let his people die to the tyrants!

He felt his heart pounding full of rage, his body trembling, the blood in his veins rushing powerfully. His feelings betraying his change of heart, and returning him to the Dark Side. He didn't care. He just needed to kill those who killed his kin on his motherland...

His eyes only focused forwards, waiting to see the familiar dark green planet... His heart almost didn't make it as be thought it wouldn't be so green anymore, but rather bright red and orange, like Mustafar...

And there it was, the shattering image as they disengaged from hyperspace.

Dooku felt waves of rage through his body, through the Force itself. He heard a man's sarcastic laughter echoing in his head. _Once one of us, always one of us..._

He breathed like a beast, trying not to break everything on his way. He is better than that...

They landed on the spaceport, which had endured some damage too. But they were aiming the people...

Dooku didn't think much, he just ignited his lightsaber and caused mayhem to the Imperial forces, like they were doing to his people. _Revenge is the path to the Dark side..._

He almost told the voice to shut up. It tortured him! The malevolence in it was trying to push him back... But no. He would never retreat! Not for his people.

At this point, he felt a useless leader. He was spending more time looking after Chandrila than he did to care for Serenno... He had left them to the hands of their murderers... Their traitors... His own people... He felt so awful, that if he died in this battle, he wouldn't care. Actually, he'd deserve it... That's what he felt.

He was killing hundreds of unimportant troopers, while the rest of his team was trying to help the refugees. He knew he was wrong... But his hatred for the Empire wouldn't let him do the right thing. He just needed to kill more and more troopers.

Grievous and Kenobi joined him, to help him get rid of them, but even them tried to talk to him. He wasn't listening... Literally. The Force had blocked his connection with the reality. He could only hear an ear-damaging tinnitusas he was cutting troopers in half, Force pushing them to death, or even Force lighting them. He had gone too far. He had almost wiped them all out in a small amount of time, which seemed like ages for him... Deep down... He hated killing... But it had become a nature for him, however things have now...

"Retreat, retreat, he's a monster!!" A Stormtrooper yelled in despair. Truthfully. He had become a beast. He had unleashed his powers. Like a wild animal who wanted to protect his nest. And Serenno was his nest... Something more than a nest. The home of his family and his dearest sister, Jenza, whom he adored sincerely. The home that was his shelter and his stronghold all these yeaars since he left the Jedi Order and created the CIS. The home that hosted his plans for the Clone War, and his hiding place for the crucial year of the Rebellion's birth... The home he shared with his right hand man, his General and his lover...

That's why he became a monster. His inner insticts spoke. The Dark side was for a last time... A last time everyone hoped... A last time gotten in him, and shook his soul...

"Dooku! You have to stop!!" Grievous shouted, very worried. He had never seen someone destroying so many things at once. Trees and rocks flying in a raging storm of fear, anger, hate...

"He can't hear you!! He's blinded!" Kenobi yelled between pants and run to him.

"He... Is out of his self..."

On the other side of the conflict, Nix and Lott were hidind with Syndulla in some bushes, their field clear of troopers, as they were all caught in Dooku's rage Force storm.

"What... Has gotten through him?..." Lott asked worried and gripped tightly Nix's uniform.

"I... Don't know..." They were all completely astonished...

With a fierce call to the Force with his arms, he pushed a whole legion of troopers and everything in his path.

Every Imperial remaining retreated, petrified by his rage... Some even were heard to curse Sidious for sending them to their death sentence... Obviously, he hadn't beaten a whole army and fleet by himself. His men and ships helped too. But still, he had taken so many soldiers, alone...

When the planet was finally safe from the threat, everyone, hesitantly rushed near Dooku.

His strength was all drained. He collapsed on the damaged ground beneath him.

"Dooku!" Grievous rushed to him, and grabbed his unconscious body. He held him close, worried. "He's cold..." He announced and got his head close to him. He tried to find his pulse. "He's... Alive...", He sighed in relief and touched their foreheads together. He didn't lose time, and undid his cape, to wrap it around him and warm him up. He was trembling, and his metallic arms rattled. _My dear..._

Everything came closer. Obi-Wan searched the Force around him. "The Dark side... It stroke again... Argh, it is too strong... It makes me sick..."

"We have to find some kind of shelter until he recovers!" Grievous advised.

"We also need to recover, the truth is... This was rough... The Empire has pulled a strong cart, I admit..." Obi-Wan stroked his chin and looked around him, at the damaged landscape.

"Lott is weak... He is dazed." Nix reported, holding Lott close to him, supporting his tired body.

"Yes, I agree, I also feel sick..." Syndulla scratched the back of his head.

"Is our ship in tact, Admiral?"

"Well, I'm not sure, Kenobi... Let's hope it is at least suitable for us to stay in for the night."

They walked a distance, thank the Force their feet didn't abandon them, and to their good luck, the Imperials were too busy to harm their ship. It had some scratches, as Cham would say, but it seemed alright overall.

They rushed to it, Syndulla did a brief check and they entered. The sky darkened. The night was close.

"Ah, home..." Nix panted desperately and collapsed on a seat. He helped Lott lie on one too, and covered him with a jacket. "Are you alright?..."

He smiled weakly. "Yes... Thanks to you..."

Nix also gave him a smile and stroked his forehead. "Rest now... I'm going to see Dooku..."

He nodded and Nix rose, following Kenobi and Syndulla.

Grievous was in their chamber. He wouldn't leave his side, until he would finally wake up. He had his head resting on a pillow, that was set on his chest. He was holding him warmly, and occasionally rubbed his chest to warm him up. He tried to extract heat from his body. At least metal warms up easily...

"How is he doing?..."

"He is breathing, fortunately calmly." He looked at him affectionately and shook his head. _Why did you do that...?_

He actually understands him. He has raged similarly in the past for similar reasons, without that terrible effect of course. But still... They ought to have changed... Didn't they?... All this only did more harm than was already done...

Dooku suddenly made a pained frown and shook his head. Everyone became alarmed. He slightly opened his eyes, and immediately hid them, since light bothered him very much. It was photophobia.

"Dooku! You are awake, thank the Gods of Kalee!" Grievous sighed and pulled him in a hug.

"At what cost, General?..."

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"I... Ruined everything..." He bit his lip. Clenched his fist. "I... Them... Sidious...." His last word came through his teeth. His breath became intense, with hate.

"Calm down..." Kenobi touched his shoulder.

He escaped from Grievous' grip, and sat on the edge of the bed, hands desperately hiding his face. He took them away from his eyes, and instead covered his mouth, letting his disappointment and worry exposed to everyone's gaze.

Something... Very rare happened. They saw tears in his eyes. Of course, who wouldn't tear up in such a situation, but Dooku? He never cried. Not in front of anyone. And there weren't just some teardrops... A stream of tears. No sobs, no cries, just silent, clear tears.

Grievous immediately wrapped his arms around his neck from behind him, and touched his face on his hair.

Obi-Wan knelt beside him and watvhed him, with concern. "Dooku..."

"What will become of them?... They have no one..." He said, with slightly shook and silent voice.

"Don't say nonsense! They have you... You are their leader! Just stand the kriff up and do what you must! Who are the Empire that will stop you!"

"Obi-Wan, please... He's still weak..."

"I know, Grievous, but he has to get it in his brain! He can't just give up like that!"

"The Padawan is right, soldier."

To the deeply familiar voice heard, that only the two of them could actually hear, they turned, very shocked. Their hearts both jumped when they saw a blue mist of a familiar and dear man among their crew, looking at them with a fond, angelic smile.

Then, they just broke down, and could control their indescribable feelings...

"M- Master?!?...."

"Qui-Gon!!..."

They both almost tripped on their feet when they stood up to hug him, but then realised he was an illusion. Or not exactly...

"A shame we can't reunite physically, my dearests... But I have become a ghost. Do not try to wake yourselves up. I am real. Just not touchable." He smiled, trying to hide his own thrill. He run a finger through Obi-Wan's hair, and he felt it in the Force. Tears of happiness now, couldn't stop streaming on their faces, and everyone else just wondered what was happening.

"H- how?..."

"Long story short, Master... But I'll be explaining this once we will all have a free time. Which... Won't be soon I guess... I saw what happened..." The formwr Jedi Master shook his head.

"Why... Why didn't you stop me... Why didn't you become a voice in my head too, my dear Qui-Gon?..." Dooku asked with concern.

"Because I couldn't reach you. You had overcome your limits. There was a barrier in the Force."

"Sidious... Him..." He gritted his teeth again.

"Sh, sh, Master, calm down..." The Force Ghost placed his hands on his shoulders, soothing him by doing so.

"He used me again... I fell in his filthy trap..."

"Mistakes happen..."

"Yes, but at what cost?!... Do you think the Serennians will trust me again after all this?!"

"Yes, because you did it for them... Even if it was, well, too violent... You'll see, things will go fine, you just need to go on with your goals... Don't worry. I have a plan. You and Obi-Wan will have to travel to the Dagobah system. There you will find another old friend, who is actually alive, unlike me. He will train you, or I should say, warm you up for Vader. Because you are both very strong by yourselves, you just need a little more guidance."

"Old friend?... Master Yoda?!..."

"Exactly, Padawan!" Qui-Gon smiled and placed his hands on his hips. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just be sure you are the only ones who'll go there. It is dangerous for anyone else. The Force is too strong in that place..."

"I understand... I'll discuss it with Grievous."

"Good. But go there as soon as possible. You don't want the Empire to catch up, right?"

"Right."

"I need yo go now. But. We won't lose each other. I'll be around."

"I miss you, apprentice..."

"I miss you too... Both of you..." He smiled with a small sigh. "Until next time..." He said and disappeared.

"Wait, Master!..." Obi-Wan extended a hand, but he was already gone.

"What happened? You acted like you saw a ghost..." Syndulla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We actually did..." Obi-Wan smiled and hugged Dooku. "He connects us, no doubt..."

"Eh... He does... We have to go to Dagobah."

"What?! Dagobah?! Where is it again?! Outer Rim?"

"Yes, Admiral. There it is. And we have to be quick. But only I and Obi-Wan should go there. That is what Qui-Gon Jinn, my former apprentice advised me to do."

"Jinn? The Jedi Master?! I was a young Muun when he died... How?..."

"The Force is still a mystery, Nix..." Dooku let a small smile on his lips. "Well, we sleep now... It was indeed a rough day... Tomorrow we will discuss it further right?..."

"Yes, Count..." They said, and went to their rooms, leaving Dooku and Grievous alone to discuss.

Dooku immediately buried himself in Grievous' arms and let a tear fall from his eye. His vouce was trembling. "He... Returned... I don't know how, but he did!..."

"Your old apprentice?..."

"Yes! I had him like a son..." He let out a small sob. "I love him... You can't imagine what I felt when he died..."

"I can... I have lost many in the past wars... I'm so thankful I still have you... I don't know what I'd become if I ever lost you..."

Grievous briefly recalled his fight with Obi-Wan on Utapau... He realises that be wouldn't mind it if he was blasted at all, if Dooku was actually dead. He can't imagine his life without him.

It was different in the very beginning. When he first started training him, after he submitted to his cybernetic changes... He couldn't stand him back then, even if he respected him deeply anyway... But as time passed... Be grew on him... More than he imagined. And now he just can't live without him...

He pat his head. "Time to sleep... You must be exhausted tonight..."

"I do, the truth is..." He shifted in his arms, trying to get comfortable. Grievous covered him with the blanket and protected him, soothed him...

"Goodnight, Dooku... I... I love you..." He slightly hesitated, but felt it was a rigytime to say it finally. He heard a chuckle.

"I love you too... Thank you for saving me..."

"I did my part..." His dutiful voice contained emotions in it...

Dooku pat his chest and told him with a smile. "Goodnight Grievous... Sleep, tomorrow is going yo be a busy day..."


	17. Mission at his hands

The next morning, he hoped he'd wake up as early as the sunrise. He had to regain his strength. If what Qui-Gon had told him was true, he had the greatest opportunity to bring the hope back to the Galaxy.

He slowly moved Grievous' arm aside and carefully not to wake him up, he went straight to the restroom, to refresh himself a little.

Back in the bridge, the Admiral had fallen asleep on the pilots seat, head falling back, arms rested on the chair's arms.

Lott had also fallen asleep, curled on a chair with a blanket, with being Nix a few chairs away. They were all to tired to just go to their beds.

"Huh?" Obi-Wan entered the cockpit while scratching the back of his head. "Seems I was the only clever guy not to ruin my spine..." For a brief moment, he had the stupid idea of smashing pans together to wake them all up, but thought it would be rude and tiring after all that had happened. He kept the idea to himself and smiled, approaching Syndulla and gently shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up, Admiral..." He whispered softly.

"Mhhmm... Good morning..."

"Well, I hope so!"

"How's the Count?..." He asked, worried but still sleepy.

"Oh, he's well, I've seen him standing up. I'm sure he'll be alright... And I think it's time to wake up these lads, don't you think?" Obi-Wan glanced at Nix and Lott, and went near the Neimoidian.

"Dod?... How are you feeling today?" He asked gently.

"Hm... Kenobi... Better, thank you? Dooku?"

"He's alright, I'm sure about it... Card, wake up, man, this day ain't gonna be easy!"

"He's right... Today, things change. And it will probably be our golden chance to turn the tide." Dooku appeared at the gate, and looked at them with determination.

"Dooku, don't get me wrong, but do you really believe that sending you to Dagobah will change anything?! It will cost... Having you and Obi-Wan away while we are at war... Besides, Dagobah lies on the other side of the Galaxy! It will take quite a while to go there!"

"No, Admiral. We need to get there. Someone special awaits for me and Obi-Wan. He will train us specifically to confront Vader and Sidious. I'm sure, we need a lesson... Especially me..."

"Well, but..."

"The Force never lies, Admiral. If you don't want to do all this distance and lose time, I suggest Kenobi and I can take the Phantom and go there by ourselves. We won't be easily noticed by the Empire and we are Force wielders, we can endure any hazard."

"We need to go there, Cham." Obi-Wan added to Dooku's explanation.

"... Oh. You know better... I guess, we should just go and continue the war..." Cham averted his gaze with uncertainty.

"Yes, that is the ideal. And..." Dooku turned, as he heard the metallic sound of Grievous' heavy and still tired steps. "... Just on time to introduce you your new leader."

Grievous was still in his world, and didn't even realize what he said.

"Grievous. You have the honour of my unconditional trust."

"Eh? Yeah... I... Really... Do?"

"Yes. You do." He smiled and run a hand on his shoulder.

"Dooku, what are you talking about?" He asked, still slightly dazed from sleeping, and everything that have happened recently.

"Obi-Wan and I are leaving with the Phantom to Dagobah. As you know, I will absent for a while, meaning that there won't be a leader for the crew. Right?"

"And... You are asking me to?..." Grievous almost didn't believe what he was going to hear. Would he really hear what he thought he'd be hearing?

"No. You won't be a simple leader. You are the sixth Fulcrum, Grievous."

"What?! Are serious?!...." He yelled, spontaneously.

And everyone gasped in surprise. Cham felt like this wasn't a really good idea. He made a worried grimace. He didn't really believe that the General was an ideal leader at all. He remembers the Clone Wars, but this isn't really the case. He has some anger issues, and this could affect the mission a lot...

"Dooku... This is... Huge for me... I-"

"You are the suitable for the position. As you know, Nix is also a Fulcrum, but you will be the leading, until I return. I trust you with my mission, with my plans for a better future. You know how much I value since the so called Separatist crisis era. I chose to train you, to be my second in command. And there you are now, loyal to me, after the very first year. And you are capable in tactics and skilful in combat. That's why I want you to lead them. Because I am sure you'll lead them to victory."

Dooku tried to remain collected and not smile so much, as he said these things that went straight in the Kaleesh's heart. He held his arms firmly and looked straight in his eyes, a gaze full of love and trust, and determination.

_No no no, Grievous, we don't cry. We never cry! We are a manly man!... Oh, kark, I guess we cry... Just a little..._

Dooku brushed his thumb under his eye, to stop the little tear that escape from his hard try not to let it leave.

"It will be alright. I know it will..." Dooku soothed him, and he received a small nod as a reaponse.

"Alright, crew, our paths part here. Obi-Wan, we are leaving now, if we want to be on Dagobah soon. Do you have everything we need?"

"Well, I guess... Let me check my backpack for a second." Obi-Wan said and headed to his room, where he was surprised again with a Qui-Gon sitting on the edge of his bed, smiling.

It was a broad, warm smile. The warmth and the sympathy were drawn even on his eye wrinkles.

"Master! You returned!" He approached the ghost and resisted the urge to touch him. He teared up. "I miss your warm hugs..."

"Me too, Padawan..." Qui-Gon caressed his cheek, where Obi-Wan felt the Force warm on his skin. "I'm here to say that I'm very proud of you and Master... You do so well... I wish I... Could fight with you too..."

"We'd make an iconic team..." The ginger-haired man smiled. "You are already helping us though... Even the fact that you revealed that Master Yoda can help us..."

"Yes, but still, it's not enough..."

"Even that you appeared to us, and yiu are here with me now... This is more than enough, Master..." His voice was so shaky as he said that and he leaned on the wartmth.

"Padawan... The time is ticking, you should go back to Master Dooku. I wish you the best of luck..."

"Thank you Master.."

"Goodbye..." He said and disappeared again.

Obi-Wan was lost in all this for several seconds. Until he heard Dooku's voice calling him, and he immediately remember the backpack. He grabbed it. "I'm coming!!"  
-  
"Alright, crew. This is where were part ways. I trust all of you. And I'm proud of how far we have reached. We even stopped a massive weapon's construction! This is not little. And whatever happens, remember that we have fought bravely. And do your best. I believe in you... General Grievous, and all of you..." The smile on his lips inspired hope and desire to fight to all of them. They clenched fists. They wouldn't be stopped by some guys dressed in white or a dude who specialises in Force choking! That's what Grievous thought at least...

"Yes, Count. We will not fail. I won't disappoint you!" Grievous looked in his eyes, fire burning in them.

"I know..." Dooku's eyes were shining too. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Time to go, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, I'm preparing the engines. Don't be late!"

Dooku nodded, gave a gentle clap on the General's shoulder. "See you later, crew..."


	18. Rejection?

"I must admit... I feel somewhat... Weird without the Count... Don't get me wrong..." Syndulla crossed his arms and looked outside. Only about thirty minutes had passed since Dooku and Obi-Wan had left, hut it seemed a lot more to him.

"Come on... Say better _insecure_! I know that what you mean!" Grievous replied obviously annoyed.

He knew why... He knew why they wouldn't trust him... And mostly the Admiral. Because in the Clone War, they were at opposite sides. Because they fought against each other. Because Grievous doesn't have a good reputation as a leader to the ex-Republicans... Because... He is not Force sensitive, and what'll become of them if Vader attacks?... Because excuses... To degrade him... Why Dooku had to be away now?...

He had a huge responsibility, heavy on his shoulders. To prove them he can win. And to do his own part to save the Galaxy, from this shady threat called Sidious.

"Look, Grievous, I didn't mean to make you feel bad..."

"Please, Admiral, I know what you meant!!" He yelled and turned to him, angrily.

"It is not time for that, you are supposed to be our leader! Don't yell at me for stupid things now!"

"You call your insults stupid, Syndulla?! Well, they are, because they are not true! I am better than you think of me!"

"The same as arrogant! Like years back in the Clone War!"

"Don't mention the dark ages again, do you hear me!?!"

Grievous made a move to attack him physically, but Nix, who is taller and stands out, seperated them, by pushing their chests. "Stop it right now, both of you! Manage your anger! There is no time for that right now! We are alone, on a recently attacked planet, trying to focus on an ongoing war that will decide everyone's fate! Don't make stupid moves! We **should** remain together!!"

Silence for some seconds, only intense gazes spoke.

"He's right..." Syndulla stepped back. "I'm sorry..."

"Forgiven..." Grievous did the same and looked away.

Then, found his strategic self once again, gathered all of them and ordered to hear him out.

"Listen. I have a plan. I do have an army that could agree on being our mercenaries. They are not so far from here, and I know they have a profit by fighting Sidious." He said, turning to look everyone while speaking.

"And who are they?..." Lott asked, trying to think of an army himself.

"The Kaleesh..."  
-  
They were still wandering in the space. One of the Phantom's negative aspects is that it does not have a hyperdrive. And it'd take them days to reach the Dagobah system.

Dooku had started to feel nervous they wouldn't make it in time... As much trust as he had on Grievous, the Empire is still massive, even without the Death Star proceeding. Well, he was slightly relieved as he thought they at least had some supplies with them.

"Kenobi, can you pass me anything edible you have in your bag?..."

"Yeah, now... Oh, not good... I, uuh...."

"What is it?"

"Let's say... I forgot to fill it with food..." Obi-Wan's voice sounded filled with guilt, and he looked away from his leader's scolding eyes.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, how did this happen, you are more responsible than this!"

"That's true... But I was distracted because... Master Qui-Gon payed me another visit..." He said, his voice was obviously moved and shaky.

He soon felt a hand on his shoulder. "Lucky you then... You truly miss him, don't you?... Me too... I'd do everything to have him back..."

Obi-Wan placed a palm on Dooku's hand. "We already have him back... But let's not wet our eyes again, don't forget that we are on a mission ordered by him now!"

"Indeed... But at first, don't don't you think that we have to make a stop at the nearest planet to gather some supplies? And I hate to admit, but also a new ship, with a proper hypedrive..."

"And what are we going to do with the Phantom?..."

"We'll see, the mission is million times more important." Dooku gazed outside with determination.

"Alright, then, you decide... Ah, the nearest planet now is... I doubt you really want to hear, but it's Florrum..."

Obi-Wan knew why he said that. Dooku's surprised face told him that he did remember what happened some years ago in the Clone War with Ohnaka's crew.

"If we have no choice... Ah, what kind of sins do I pay now?!"

"The Clone War!" Obi-Wan accompanied his cheeky answer with a satisfied smile.

Dooku also smiled, faking annoyance, and crossed his arms. He had grown to be proud of Obi-Wan. And now that he remembers their collaboration against their imprisoners, it was a pretty good one, and Obi-Wan actually saved him... Even though they were enemies at the time... Who knows what kind of chemistry lies between them? All he knew was that the mas should be blindly trusted. His hear is pure and his mind sharp. Ideal for his plans...  
-  
The Admiral and the General stared at the exotic Wild Space planet that appeared as they surpassed its atmosphere. Concern in their eyes. Each one's for different reasons, but at the same time for the same...

Lott and Nix stayed in the distance, gazing them both silently, holding each other with fear... Fear for what was coming. A bad feeling was wandering in the air...

They landed kilometres vaway from the jungle, near a famous temple. This was the church community Grievous' parents were following since he was a child, he knew the place.

"Follow me. I know the town that surrounds this temple. It is my hometown."

Syndulla nodded with an expression that indicated trust. So did the others. Grievous reached the temple.

The enormous doors were open, and the place was smelling of ritualistic herbs and candles were illuminating the dim and imperious internal space. He entered, with a stubborn confidence.

"Priest Jemal!" He said, and his loud voice echoed in the enormous building.

At first, it looked like no one was in there. But actually, further in the building, in front of a huge altar, there was a man, that turned to face him when he heard his name being called.

He hesitantly started walking towards the tall and outlandish man that had called him with his intimidating voice. He saw something familiar on his figure... Something he couldn't explain just yet. He had become old and had acquired many health problems, including weakened eyesight.

He feet weren't helping him that much either. He was using a staff to help him walk. His special attire and long white hair were flowing with the air that reached the temple through the door.

He was finally exactly in front of Grievous. Face to face. He narrowed his eyes to the familiar, yet foreign face he was gazing at.

"Who are you? I have never seen you again. Yet, you look like us. What do you want from me, stranger?"

"You do know me, priest. I am a soldier from the Yam'rii war. And the famous General of the Clone War."

Jemal looked deeply in his eyes. And his memories of eyes never mistaken him.

"Grievous... The failure of our honoured tribe, I see."

His unexpected insulting words reached immediately his heart, and stung badly. He couldn't believe that yhe priest of his childhood, that he admired so much during his younger years -and the respect was mutual back then- would actually say such a thing for him.

"F- failure!? I, if you don't know, am considered a national hero on Kalee!" He protested, not believing in his hearing sensors.

"This was well before the Clone War. Before you joined a side and forgot that we existed, before your side lead us to the apocalypse known as the Empire!... Before you became the devil embodied! Look at you, a disgrace to the Gods!" The priest words full with reproach as he hit his metallic chest plate with his knuckles and heard the sound it made.

"Your parents were honoured. A true gift for our society. And I hoped the same for you when I was taking you on my knees and sang you hymns. And back then, you were listening to me with admiration, humbleness and sympathy. But now... Now your arrogance has overcome you. So much, that you preferred to change your nature to become more efficient in battles! You decided to change what the gods gave to you, for something that costs millions of lives and the freedom of the Galaxy!!"

Grievous lost the ground under his feet. His childhood... Nothing remained of it, after the wars began, it ended.

"You know I had an accident!"

"Yes! But you submitted to the changes yourself! And this was your sin, Grievous..."

He felt something breaking and detaching from his childhood now. The priest of the most peaceful years, the one that taught him what he needed to know -which he actually forgot as the years changed him- had turned against him...

He didn't have anything to say. He only let out a scram out of rage and left as quickly as possible.

His crew was waiting outside, anticipating the success of his negotiations. "Gener--?"

"Let's go, there is nothing here we can get help from! Let's leave! We can do ourselves too!" He shouted, the disappointment was visible in his harsh voice.

"Wait, Grievous, you told us--!"

"I was wrong! I admit it, alright!" He turned, his eyes pinning them like hot laser, pure of anger. He couldn't believe that he had lost hope to his people... But it seems, they have their reasons... And his selfishness back then is part of them...

They reached the ship, but Grievous was refusing to enter and leave immediately. He was tired and disappointed, and for a short while, he just sat on a rock and covered his face in his palms. "I have failed you, Dooku..."

"General, if you say that the Kaleesh are nit supporters, I think it is better to leave quickly... It is dangerous out here..." Syndulla who was standing on the entrance told him worried.

"Shut up, admiral! I am the one who will order our leaving!"

"With all due respect now, sir... I know you are angry, but... We should hurry, if we don't want to become prey of those two hunters that are approaching!!"

Hunters? This time of the year? Grievous would raise an eyebrow if he could. This is a no hunting season. No one is allowed to hunt this season... And if they were guards, they wouldn't go so far from the temple, right? They could be policemen though.

He tilted his head to see. These two figures were close enough to... Make him realise they are not actually Kaleesh, but other aliens dressed in Kaleesh attires...

Lott, who happened to observe them too, was also intrigued to see familiar figures. No, he actually couldn't believe in his eyes...


	19. Never fail to surprise, these...

They were very close. They were holding ready weapons. Syndulla was ready to panic and grab his blaster, so was Nix, who stood in front of Lott to protect him.

"No, stop!" Lott yelled and everyone stopped making sounds. Until Grievous broke the tense silence.

"Who are you to tell me to stop?! Don't you see that they are here to kill us?! We are not welcome here, what do you don't understand?!"

"So, General, you survive." The one man said, and sent chills to everyone there.

"Who are you?! Please, don't hurt us, I beg you, sirs, we were just le--!"

"Don't panic, Twi'lek." He removed his mask. And the silent shock that was seen in everyone else's eyes was so intense, it could blind anyone if it was light.

"You..." Lott was almost sure it was him. But even that shocked him too. How could he be alive?!

"Captain Lushros Dofine!?"

"Long time no see, my General!"

"And Mar Tuuk?!" Lott added as the other taller man removed his mask too. "But... How?!"

"I could say that an _Invisible Hand_ saved us from death, sir.  
-  
That familiar atmosphere on Florrum... Memories from the _dark ages_ came to their minds and sent chills to their bodies. Dooku felt like he should be alerted for anything that was about to happen.

"This is where Ohnaka hangs out... Dooku, are you alright?"

"No time to sit and think about it, let's do it..."

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure, let's go."

Obi-Wan shrugged and hesitantly started walking towards Hondo's fortress.

They quickly put on their hoods, because the Weequays are known for their hunger from profit, and it is one hundred percent sure that they'd pass them to the Empire for credits, and it's not that they can't defend themselves, but better not cause turmoil now that they need Hondo's help the most.

"Who are you?"

"Bounty hunters, we came to see your leader."

"Hondo Ohnaka isn't waiting any _bounty hunters_!" The guard prepared his gun with a suspicious face.

"You will let us in!" Obi-Wan used the Jedi mind trick, and the guard moved aside.

"Impressive!..."

"Ah, come on, I know you can do it too!"

Dooku smiled and shook his head in approval. "And now, the difficult stuff..."

Hondo Ohnaka could be seen further in the fortress, at the bar with some females. Dooku and Obi-Wan sighed deeply and gathered all their bravery. They had to do everything right, because it would cost them if not.

"Hondo!"

He turned. "Kenobi! And the grumpy Sith Lord?! Ohoho!! Where have you been, you old dog?! And the older one... Ahem... And oops, you are now wanted! What a _wise_ move to come here!"

"I also think that, old friend!" He knew the sarcasm he had used, but tried to use it against him. Dooku was just silent behind him. This Hondo just made him very uncomfortable, every time!

"We thought that our old good friend, Hondo, would want to... Help us in a difficult situation! Wouldn't he?" Obi-Wan used his most diplomatic body language, and anticipated his approval.

"Oh, of course I would, you know how much I have you in my heart! If... You pay a... Good price..."

"We'll negotiate it, Hondo!" Obi-Wan became a lot more serious.

"Ehehe, sit there, my friends, have a drink!"

At the same time, the engines of another ship could be heard. It seemed to have landed at the platform. Blasts could also be heard.

Obi-Wan and Dooku, alerted tool their lightsabers and turned at the entrance.

"What the kriff!?" Hondo hid himself behind the bar.

And when the familiar, yet now unrecognisable face entered in, with a blaster aiming at everything and nothing, Dooku and Obi-Wan's jaws dropped.  
-  
"My... Old captain... I can't believe..." Grievous approached him, with tears in his eyes -rare for him- and hesitantly, like if he didn't believe what he was seeing in his eyes, extended his arms to embrace him, and Dofine eagerly accepted, warmly.

"I'm so glad to see you alive, General..." He said calmly, with a smile.

"My first man in the crew... My precious Captain... You are alive! For real!" He said and grabbed his shoulders. "And Mar Tuuk! I'm glad to see you both well! But how!?"

"Long story short, General. All of you, come to our hut! You must be hungry and thirsty! I will explain everything, my General. Our life now is as it is thanks to your memory you left us with." Lushros bowed his head with a grateful smile.

They all eagerly accepted. They needed some of their warm hospitality.

The hut seemed to be a very comfortable place. Warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Just how everyone wants their home. "Sit there, Captain has made his speciality. Roast with veggies, since it's not hunting season." Mar said with an amused smile, and went to the pot to serve some portions.

The crew found the great opportunity to rest their feet for a while. And have some warm food, finally. But what everyone cared for the most, was how did Dofine and Tuuk get here.

"Tell us... How?" Grievous asked with desire to hear in his eyes.

"I didn't explode in the Invisible Hand. Even if you wasted all the escape pods, I used my special training to survive inside the ship, and leave at the right time. After I learned about the fall of the Confederacy, and even the Federation, I thought carefully and calmly. I thought of the two people that matter the most in my life. Mar, and you, General. I owe you a lot for your generous and guiding attitude towards me and all your sentient men. And that's why I moved the whole world to find Mar and come with him to live here. In your home planet. And start living the lifestyle that made you who you are today." Lushros explained, calmly as always, with a kind and serene smile.

"Oh, Dofine..." Grievous just remembered the priest's words, and darkened, but also was thrilled with Lushros' words, and glad his first man in the crew -the old good crew- was safe and sound, along with another great captain. "This honestly honours me..."

"My pleasure, General."

Nix ate his plate very fast with gluttony, and Lott almost scolded him, but eventually didn't since they were without proper food for days. He smiled and pat his back a bit. "Are you better now?"

"Very... What about you, Admiral?"

"I'm still a bit in shock, but I'll get over it..." Syndulla admitted.

"... Will you eat that?"

"Nix!" Lott glared at him.

"Sorry, Lotty... I'm still hungry!"

"You can have more!" Mar said and offered him another handful of food.

"Thank you, o weird Kaleesh but Neimoidian warrior!"

"Eh, you can call me Mar!"

Grievous was itching to ask. "One more thing... How did you actually... Get the permission to live here, amongst the tribe?..."

"Oh, it wasn't easy. They knew we were originating from the Separatists, and they hardly tolerated us on the planet. You see, the Empire didn't leave Kalee alone... As a revenge for the Clone War... We had to prove ourselves." Dofine explained.

"But how?" Lott asked.

"We made everything we had to survive from scratch. Our home, our meals, our clothes, everything. And slowly they started to approach and admire us, until we became too, members of the tribe. Your tradition seems to have to do a lot with simple living and survival, General." Lushros continued with his always kind voice.

Grievous nodded, his eyes gleamed with relief and happiness. "I think I will have to prove myself too, then..." He said, and Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
-  
In Ohnaka's place, turmoil had started since that ship landed in the hangar. The gangster that had interrupted the usual drinking party, was constantly aiming at everyone with a threatening look in his eyes.

Obi-Wan leaned to whisper to Dooku. "Is that..."

"If my eyes aren't mocking me... I guess..."

"Hands up everyone, don't move! Unless your boss here won't bother my friends over there!" He yelled provocatively.

"What?! Bother?! Oh, my friend, you have misunderstood--!"

"I have understood very well, Ohnaka, everyone knows your dirty tricks! Now, close your deals, they are past now, and you won't speak to our Imperial _friends_ , otherwise, I don't know what will happen in here!"

"Hey! You have a big mouth for an old man!"

"Fifty and some more years -I don't even remember exactly- is not old!" The man continued with his provocative tone.

Hondo was very irritated. "I've had enough! Guys, go get him!" He yelled, and a bunch of pirates started attacking.

The man, despite his age, surprisingly was fast enough to avoid any blasts and knifes with success, but what he was more successful at, was shooting with a good aim. He had a great killstreak, and most pirates just retreated after seeing his tremendous skill. He even got a second blaster for a moment.

At the end, he just jumped in front of Dooku and Obi-Wan with a cheeky smile on his face "Hey there, lads!"

"It can't be, Obi-Wan, pinch me to see if I'm still sleeping..."  
-  
"What did you mean, prove yourself too, Grievous?..."

"Well, Admiral, if Dofine and Tuuk did, I can too. It'd be a shame if I that I am Kaleesh in the blood failed to win them back... Right?"

"The General speaks with wisdom right now. Patience and hard work always pay off."

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin it for you a bit, my old and trusted Captain, but patience is not a virtue in this situation. I will use determination instead. I will speak to them, tell them the truth as it is, starting with the priest of my childhood..." Grievous looked back at his crew with determination.

"You are going to go back, that's what you're saying?! I don't think he's going to welcome you with open arms..." Nix pointed out, very reasonable as always.

"He won't be alone. Priest Jemal wasn't wise to not accept him back. He is still one of the Kaleesh. Our people..."

"With all due respect, Captain Dofine... You are not a Kaleesh!" Lott said with some nerve.

"I know. But I feel like I belong here after all." He didn't feel offended. He even smiled politely at his former colleague.

"Ah, do as you think it's right, General..." Syndulla eventually said with uncertainty and watched around him.

"Alright, I'm coming with him. Mar? Care to join us?"

"Yes, of course."

"Wait.... I decided... As the Admiral.... We are also coming, right crew?"

Nix shook his head and rolled his eyes with Syndulla's words, but agreed, and so did Lott.

"What are we waiting for then. I have to persuade a priest now!"  
-  
"Nope, my tracking devices and cameras prety much say, that you are awake!" The man grinned.

"Ah, not only I'm watching him in front of me, in flesh and bones, he has also gone crazy?! Probably I'm going crazy at this age...." Dooku panicked.

"Ah, come on, old friend! Don't let the time win! You are doing fine! Probably even more fine than... Kenobi! Ohoh, look at you you have grown! First time we met you were still a young Padawan! Oh, how fast time passes!" He grinned and ruffled Obi-Wan's hair.

"Dooku.... I think you're not the only one going mad over here... I'm also starting to lose it..."

"And did you see? I have learned one or two things from you! The negotiations were short!" He put his hands on his hips. His grin wider as ever. Obi-Wan and Dooku wanted to reassure themselves once again that this wasn't a surreal dream.

"You wanted a ship fast enough to leave you at... Hhmmm, Dagobah System, if I'm correct? I have one!"

"What are you talking about... Rune Haako?..." Dooku almost cried with despair when pronouncing that name. "Have you maybe gone mad?" This almost made his voice break.

"Ah, yeah, I should have explained! Didn't have time... Ah, anyway, let's take you to my ship!"

They went out. The gangster gave Hondo one more threatening look.

"Here we are gentlemen! Meet _A New Era._ " He proudly gestured at his very shiny and sharply shaped ship, a familiar looking one...

"A Naboo Starship?..." Obi-Wan filled his head with so many memories, it overwhelmed him...

Rune felt like letting a hand, calloused by the excessive blaster use, slip on his shoulder. "Symbolic, no?..."

"This is all amazing, but what about the Phantom?..."

The Neimoidian turned to see the small ship near his, and he almost held his laughter. "You were going to travel to the other side of the Galaxy with that plank out of metal?! As an old friend said once, the Force forgive him, are you brain-dead?! I doubt it even has a hyperdrive!"

"Well, that's... Why we stopped here on the first place..."

"Ah, I know... But still... Ah, what would you do, guys, without us?!"

"Us? Wait..."

"Further information on the ship, hop on, gentlemen, we sail!"


	20. Guardian Angels of the Rebellion

Dooku and Obi-Wan didn't lose time to enter the ship. Rune forced some pirates to load the phantom in his ship and he hopped on too.

"What took you so long? I was afraid they'd come in here and kill me!"

"Nute Gunray?! Oh, my, you haven't changed so much..."

"Great to see you too, Kenobi!"

"I'm sorry, sir! They were somewhat stubborn, so I had to point the gun at them! Pfft, pirates!" Rune said and gave him a small hug to reassure him, before sitting on the pilot's seat.

"You told me that I'd have explanations now, Rune!" Dooku said, still very weirded out, especially after seeing Nute in the ship too.

"Give me a minute, _boss_! Let's take off first, and calm down, and then, I'm all yours! Metaphorically, I'm engaged!" He said very casually and lightly as he was very busy and tense with the takeoff, pressing buttons and pulling levers and grabbing the controllers.

Dooku glanced at Gunray, slyly, and then his mind dwelled back to his own, should he call him _fiancé_? Seeing Gunray and Haako alive, gives him hope that he and Grievous will probably marry one day... He smiled, and hoped the best for his crew.

"I don't know about Dooku, but guys, I am impatient indeed..."

"I was waiting for about sixteen years for the perfect moment to come for my plans to start! You can wait for some more minutes, Jedi! Alright, sigh, sorry for my tone, I am a bit tense. These pirates have raised my blood pressure!"

Obi-Wan widened his eyes, weirded out by haw talkative Haako was.

"Haako, are you alright?... Your blood pressure?..." Nute sounded somewhat worried.

"Ah, don't worry, sir! I'll be fine!" He turned and grinned at him, broadly. Dooku still wasn't used to look at his radiant, new for him, grin.

He also noticed how Gunray's eyes shined when he glanced at him, and smiled. "I wonder how I never noticed before!" He snapped his fingers, jokingly.

"Ah, seems that we hid it as well as everything else, that I am about to explain to you right now! I know, everyone would think 'how are they alive, didn't they die by Vader's hand, I have so many questions!' and that's alright, you indeed have reasonable questions! Ah..." His tone changed immediately to a more serious and narrative one.

"After the Naboo blockade, I had to evolve as a person. And I wouldn't keep that evolution only to myself..." He smiled and looked at Nute, who also smiled at him. "I spent some years in jail. And there I had the precious to think everything carefully, a blessing in disguise, they say." His eyes still very invested in the void of the space, as he is a very careful pilot. All these still very new to Dooku and Kenobi.

"And what happened then?"

"Well, the interesting part starts here. We, Sir Gunray and I, kept an eye on you, ever since the war started. We didn't let you from our attention a minute, while we also pretended to be the leaders of the Trade Federation... Double roles."

"Wait a minute, you were spying on me all these years!?" Dooku asked shocked.

"Don't get us wrong. It was for the best of everyone... We weren't convinced with Sidious. No, it was obvious we were actually afraid of him. And we decided to face our fear. In a way that no one would suspect. So we collected everything we needed by spying at you, especially after your fake death. And this is where I answer how we didn't die..."

"You actually... Did the same as I did?..." Dooku raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's what we did... I still feel guilty that I didn't make the move to save the rest of the council..." He sighed with regret. "But it was too risky. It could ruin my plans to overthrow Sidious... Ah, something you also don't know,as well as everyone else too: All this story makes sir Gunray and me the true leaders of the Rebellion. And if you wonder how, we know everything about it, and every one of your moves. We have tracking devices everywhere, and when something is wrong, we are available for the rescue, so everything will turn out as we like it to." He turned back at Dooku. "Pretty easy, huh?"

"Pretty scary and creepy, actually... But damn successful, Haako, I... I shake your hand... You saved me from sure failure!..."

"... By violating your right of privacy... But, yet, thank goodness they did..." Kenobi added, very shocked.

"Ah, come on, you two, see us as a special police! That's how I see ourselves! Right, sir?"

"Why are you calling him sir since you are so... Intimate..."

"Ah, power of habit... It feels just very natural to me... Also, I still see him as someone above me, he has contributed very much to this plan... He's a mastermind, I'm the organ of execution!"

"But for someone of your age, Haako, you are impressive physically..."

"Ah, come on, what does my age have! You are way older, Dooku!"

"I'm different!... But, if I can ask... What about you, Nute... Why don't you take part in the action?..."

Nute immediately darkened.

"Oh, no, you... Sorry to say, but you shouldn't have asked this..." He lowered his tone. "You just hit his sensitive spot now..."

The older Human felt bad. "What has happened to him..."

"It's just difficult for him to walk... After a blast that thankfully only brushed his hip. He's now mildly disabled..." Haako's eyes darkened very much. "We were the perfect partners in crime... And... We still are..." He wrapped a hand around his shoulder. And he felt a palm on his own.

"Ah, Rune... You are a good man after all..." Obi-Wan said. It was needless to say that Haako did take care of him until he healed.

"And you are not so bad yourself!" He said and activated the hyperdrive. "Dagobah awaits gentlemen. Thanks to the hyperspace lane, it will only take us a few hours go reach it!"

"In the meantime, we still have a lot to say! How did you became such a good with the blasters! You are a dual wielder, I see!" Dooku crossed his arms, and looked at his belt interested. He knew that Haako was in a state worse than Dod, on using a blaster, or that was it the last time he saw him... A very long time ago.

"Aah, I had to adapt! Such situations require some special skills. The ones to save our skins, as I call them!" He chuckled.

"You adapted pretty well, I have to say..."

"You flatter me, Count!"  
-  
"I knew that the foreigners would bring the deviant back..."

The old Kaleesh man didn't turn to face them. He just let the air that was coming from the huge gate of the Temple hit him and tangle his long hair and clothes.

"But, our priest, I know how much you trust me, don't I?"

The man finally turned, and looked at Lushros with a strict eye. "I do, that is true. You have proven yourself. But what about him?"

"He's here to do the same." Dofine gestured at a hesitant, and somewhat hurt looking Grievous.

The cyborg raised his eyes to the man. "Priest... Give me a chance... I beg you, all I want is to correct my mistakes that I acknowledge... I'm here to help end the rule of the Empire. I'm here to get your help for it! We are the Kaleesh, Priest Jemal! We are not a tribe that crosses their arms! We act by nature! Do you want to let the Empire on your shoulders? Do you want to sit and do nothing? Do you want other people to fight for you?"

"It is your fault we are here now, Grievous!" He raised his tone.

"My fault, and every person's that participated in the war and was fooled by Sidious! And by any means, whose fault it was changes nothing, understand it!" He yelled, angrily, but it was a kind-hearted anger.

The priest lowered his head. He didn't talk for a while. He kept thinking. "That's... True, at a point... We can't sit here and let them suck our blood..." Then he sharply turned to him and pointed at him strictly. "Are you sure you can do this? Do you have the power?"

Grievous' eyes lightened. He turned and saw his crew, and gained power from that. "Yes, I do..."  
-  
The hyperdrive shut down, and in front of them was the green, untouched by technology or any kind of civilization planet.

"At this point, I leave you here. If you ever need us, contact us via holo-call. Or... Who knows, we'll be watching you!" Rune winked at them. "Take your piece of metal and land. I wish you both good luck." He smiled with a slow nod.

"Thank you, Haako. And kiss your fiancé for me..." Dooku smiled warmly.

"And for me, I'd do it myself, but I'm afraid he's too sour and I'll taste it!" Kenobi joked and it made Rune laugh and punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"I will... See you around, space wizards!"

"See you, space gangster!"

"It's spy!" He corrected them.

"Whatever, Haako!" Obi-Wan yelled with a grin as he entered the Phantom, ready to leave the bigger ship.  
-  
"Then, we are counting on you. Earn your reputation back with honour, Grievous." The priest smiled and touched his shoulder.

Suddenly, they both returned, about thirty years ago, the good years without war...

"I will, priest... I will... Crew, we got to recruit some soldiers!" He turned and raised his fist in the air. The crew did the same, finally relieved that they were welcome in the planet.

"You said it great, General..." Lushros nooded in approval.

"Thanks for the support, Captain... Do you maybe... Care to join us? Like the good old times?"

"Of course, General. We will be glad to be your first recruitments. Right, Mar?"

The other Neimoidian crossed arms and nodded affirmatively, with a huge, eager grin.

"Then, it's set. We have our first soldiers! Let's go and gather more! Prepare yourselves, white armoured useless dudes... We are coming for you!"


End file.
